Xenovia Gaiden
by Boobie Loving Alien
Summary: Spin-Off de Dragón del Génesis. Una historia orientada en explicar como Issei conoció a Xenovia, como formó el Shiseiten y como asentó los cimientos de la historia de [Dragón del Génesis].
1. Regalo de Dios

Fanfiction escrito por mi persona, sin fines lúdicos, basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi, las novelas ligeras HighSchool DxD... ¿Algo más?

* * *

Diálogos:

(Amo las oppai) – Pensamientos varios.

"Probando, probando ¿se oye?" – Retransmisiones holográficas, conversaciones telefónicas, etc.

-_No hay mayor placer en el mundo que poner mi **** entre los pechos de Rias y Akeno huahahahaha_- uso de diferentes idiomas.

[No quiero hablar de ello] – Ddraig, seres sobrenaturales de categoría superior.

[Aquí hay demasiada perversión, mierda de autor] – [Excalibur]

[_Dejadme dormir_…] – Svalinn

* * *

Atención, este fanfiction puede catalogarse de animalada...

Remarco que en este fanfiction puede haber actos sexuales que puedan ofender/alarmar/molestar al lector.

Asimismo la ley me obliga a decir que los menores de 18 años (según la nacionalidad) deberíais de ser buenos chicos y no leer esto.

Si, nadie lo cumple, lo sé.

A quien lo lea... Nadie os obliga, leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad.

Yo me limpio las manos.

* * *

** – High School DxD –**

**-Xenovia Gaiden-**

* * *

Regalo de Dios

* * *

Jasminum; flor de Jazmín; Regalo de Dios.

* * *

**-Residencia Hyodo- Actualidad-**

* * *

Las mañanas eran pacificas.

Bueno, todos los días lo eran.

No.

No lo eran…

Mmm

Esto es más difícil de lo que parece…

¿Era así como debía de empezar una historia?

Issei probablemente lo haría así…

Bueno, paso a paso.

Lo que si que era cierto es que todos los días empezaban igual…

En cuanto la morena y la pelirroja que dormían con su amado empezaban a gemir fuertemente y la luz solar se asomaba por su ventana significaba que ya era la hora de levantarse.

Especificación.

Gemidos = Sexo matinal.

Si, su amado, su dueño, se acostaba con asiduidad con dos hermosas mujeres.

Más que a ella.

Se podía permitir el lujo de decir que las amaba mas.

Si.

Las amaba más que a ella.

Pero aun así, la amaba.

Y con todo dicho y contrario a lo que cabía pensar… No le molestaba.

Amar a Issei…

Issei era un tío raro.

Un pervertido, despreocupado, cínico, alegre, pervertido, un pervertido sobretodo.

Pero una buena persona por encima de todo.

Además de ser un dragón.

Esa es una matización importante.

Un ser que estaba por encima de todos los demás… psicológicamente hablando.

Intentar comprender como pensaba un dragón… Era algo a lo que había renunciado hacia muuuucho tiempo.

Querer estar a su lado implicaba aceptar unos términos… un tanto extraños.

Hacia muchos años que se había echo a la idea.

Levantándose, acercándose al espejo de tamaño completo que tenia junto a un modesto escritorio, un espejo, un accesorio, mobiliario regalo de Le Fay para que estuviese más… Para que fuese más…

No lo recordaba…

Femenina, eso, femenina.

No es que Le Fay pensase que era poco femenina, sino que creía que no debía de olvidarse de cuidar otras facetas además de la militar.

Le Fay era la otra amante de Issei…

Unos meses menor que ella… Pero la madre de la familia.

Su sabiduría no tenia parangón.

Ciertamente tenía razón, Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima eran sumamente femeninas a pesar de ser moderadamente poderosas.

Estaban echas de una pasta especial, no necesitaban actuar o proponérselo, eran sexy por naturaleza.

No necesitaban maquillaje…

Su misma naturaleza, su esencia derrochaba sensualidad, erotismo…

Lo único que necesitaba Issei para vivir…

Y ese espejo le recordaba que tenía unas facciones hermosas y una muy buena figura.

Le recordaba que ella también podía darle la esencia al chico que deseaba, que ella también podía estar a su lado.

Que ella era una mas.

Apartándose del espejo, retirando su pijama semitransparente. Caminando hasta el baño de su dormitorio, abriendo el grifo de la ducha, metiéndose debajo sin molestarse a esperar a que se calentase el agua.

Le Fay le había dejado bien claro que unos hábitos saludables de higiene matutina son obligatorios en la Residencia Hyodo.

-Yo personalmente prefiero algo de agua caliente- murmuró el castaño tras la peliazul, abrazándola por la espalda.

-Buenos días Ise- murmuró Xenovia sonriente

-Buenos días preciosa…- respondió el castaño besando el cuello de la chica.

-¿Aun con ganas de fiesta?- sonrió la joven al sentir su miembro duro pegado contra su trasero.

-Siempre…-

-¿Qué hora es?- separándose del castaño, caminando hasta la pared de la ducha, regulando la temperatura algo mas caliente.

-Falta algo mas de una hora para ir al instituto… ¿por?-

-Tenemos tiempo… Ven aquí Ise… ¿A que esperas?- apoyándose contra la pared con una mano, moviendo su trasero levemente de lado a lado, abriendo sus labios vaginales con su mano libre –Ise… te necesito aquí… ahora!-

-Oh si…- murmuró el chico tomando a la chica de la cintura, tomando su miembro, acariciando el sexo de la joven con su miembro.

-Ise… No juegues conmigo!-

-Como desees!- exclamó el castaño penetrando a la peliazul de un golpe, arrancándole un fuerte gemido, sosteniéndola de la cintura, estableciendo un ritmo lento y fuerte, obligando a la chica a apoyarse en la pared, apoyando su frente contra la fría pared, cerrando los ojos, gimiendo con fuerza.

El chico solo sonreía, disfrutando la estrechez de su amante, bajo el agua caliente de la ducha, tomando a la chica de sus pechos, pasando a abrazarla de la cintura y del cuello para mejorar su agarre sobre la joven.

Abriendo los ojos levemente, girando su rostro para mirar al chico, sonriendo contenta, amaba cuando la sometía a el.

Deteniéndose unos segundos, separándose de la chica, tomando una de sus piernas, colocándola sobre su hombro, aumentando la penetración, agarrándose en unos de sus grandes pechos, observando como la peliazul no disminuía sus gemidos.

Soltando su pierna. Tomándola con fuerza entre sus brazos la chica envolvió la cintura del chico con sus piernas, dejando que el chico la penetrase de nuevo, sostenida por su trasero, tomando el rostro del chico, besándolo con pasión, con amor, dejando que el chico la penetrase con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Dónde lo quieres?- preguntó el castaño.

-Dentro… Siempre dentro- respondió la chica.

-Pues aquí lo tienes…- gruño el castaño embistiendo con todas sus fuerzas, llenando a la joven con su esencia –Xenovia… Eres una delicia…-

-Ise… hay que limpiarte…- susurró la joven besando al chico, arrodillándose al soltarla el castaño. Sonriente acaricio levemente el miembro del chico, separando sus rojos labios, besando dulcemente la punta del miembro del chico, dejando que entrase en su boca lentamente, cerrando sus ojos ronroneando levemente. Degustando su sabor recientemente favorito, bombeando lentamente su cabeza, dejando que cada vez mas carne entrase en su húmeda boca. Contenta al sentir la entrecortada respiración del castaño, que acariciaba su cabello afectuosamente.

RAS

Abriendo un ojo curiosa vio, tras abrirle una puerta de la mampara de golpe, a una furiosa fénix rubia.

PAM

* * *

Siguiendo con la explicación…

* * *

Tras vestirse solía bajar a por el desayuno.

-Buenos días Xenovia- sonrió Le Fay vestida con un delantal sobre su uniforme escolar, preparando el desayuno junto a una sonriente Akeno.

-¿El desayuno de siempre?- preguntó la morena.

-Si, gracias- caminando hasta la mesa, dejando su cartera colgada en la silla. Sentándose, observando con hambre el apetitoso desayuno colocando frente a ella.

-Issei-sama! Debe de ser mas cuidadoso!- exclamó Ravel entrando en el comedor, sentándose en una de las sillas.

-¿Cuidadoso? Has irrumpido mientras estaba ocupado en la ducha!- exclamó el castaño esquivando un puñetazo de la rubia, caminando hacia la cocina, tomando a las chicas de la cintura, besándolas por turnos -¿Qué tal preciosas?-

-Muy bien Issei-sama- sonrió Le Fay.

-Otro día en el paraíso- sonrió Akeno pegándose al castaño.

-Eso es bueno- guiñándoles un ojo, separándose, caminando hasta el pequeño rubio sentado en una de las sillas, quitándole la consola que sostenía en sus manos.

-¡Hermano!- exclamó Gasper.

-No se juega en la mesa Gasper- murmuró Issei sentándose junto al rubio.

[Guargh]

-¿Cómo esta la cría de dragón mas guapa del mundoooo?- preguntó el castaño tomando al dragón entre sus brazos.

[Guargh]

-Buenos días Ise- saludo Rias caminando hasta el castaño, agachándose, besándolo dulcemente en los labios, sentándose junto a el.

-Buenos días… ¿Hemos llegado a tiempo?- preguntó Kiba entrando en la sala, dejando su cartera en uno de los percheros, junto a la peliplatino.

-Buenos días- murmuró Koneko.

-Entiendo que Neko venga a desayunar… ¿Pero porque gorronea el rubiales también?- preguntó el castaño.

-No seas maleducado Ise- murmuró Rias sirviéndose algo de café.

* * *

La espadachín draco-demoníaca solo podía observar la escena frente a ella con un deje de nostalgia.

Una familia…

La que nunca tuvo de niña…

Hermanas…

Una figura materna…

Amigas…

Un hermano pequeño…

Un novio…

Observando divertida la situación la peliazul no pudo sino sonreír.

Era feliz.

No podía imaginarse una vida mas completa.

Removiendo su café absorta en sus pensamientos.

Pero no siempre… fue así…

* * *

-Hay que guapa que es Raissei!- exclamó Issei acariciando la barriguita de la cría de dragón, que tumbada sobre la mesa ronroneaba ante las caricias del castaño -¿Quién es la mas guapa?-

[Guargh!]

-Ise, no hagas eso con Raissei en la mesa mientras comemos- lo regaño la pelirroja.

-Lo tuyo son celos-

-¿Q-que?-

-¿Quieres que te tumbe en la mesa y empiece a acariciarte la barriguita? ¿O prefieres otra cosa?-

-¿Q-que cosas d-dices?- exclamó la pelirroja tan roja como su cabello.

-Mmm… Eso me da ideas… ¿Ise? ¿No prefieres otro desayuno? Podría tumbarme desnuda sobre la mesa y…- abriéndose de piernas sensualmente.

-Oh!- exclamó Issei divertido –Esto me va gustando por momentos!-

-Nada de perversión en la mesa!- exclamó Le Fay dejando una bandeja en la mesa con algo de fuerza.

-¿Quién esta celosilla?- ronroneo Issei acercándose a Le Fay.

-¿Alguien quiere atenciones?- murmuró Akeno al otro lado de la rubia,

-¡Quietos! Aquí nadie esta celosa de nada!- sonrojada amenazando a los adolescentes con una espumadera –A la mesa a desayunar!-

-Siiii-

Cierta peliazul contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa en sus labios, desayunando sin prisa.

-Issei- murmuró Xenovia sonriente.

-¿Um?-

-…- alzando una meno, señalando al otro lado del castaño, el hueco vació que había dejado Gasper disimiladamente, aprovechando que el castaño se había centrado en la morena.

-¡Gasper!- exclamó el castaño levantándose de golpe.

¡!- un ligero ruido se escucho en el sofá del comedor.

-¡¿Estas jugando a la consola de nuevo verdad?!-

-Nuuuuu-

-Maldito travesti!-

-¡Discriminación!- chilló el rubio huyendo por las escaleras con el castaño tras el.

-Xenovia- murmuró Rias contenta, observando al castaño perseguir al rubio con la cría de dragón volando tras el.

-¿Si, Rias Buchou?-

-Vosotras sabéis mucho de nosotras… Pero apenas sabemos nada de cómo conocisteis a Ise-

-Oh, es cierto-

-Es una larga historia- sonrió Le Fay.

-Tenemos tiempo-

-Por donde empezar…- murmuró Xenovia pensativa.

* * *

**-5 años desde la muerte de Eve Lucifer-**

* * *

Su historia es la historia de una chica sin ninguna casualidad en concreto.

Sin ningún merito que la haga destacar del resto de mortales.

No era particularmente hermosa.

No era particularmente lista.

No era particularmente simpática.

Ni socialmente brillante.

Simplemente era una chica más.

Una humana más.

Abandonada por Dios.

Abandonada por su familia.

Una niña que lo había abandonado todo.

La fe.

La esperanza.

Sus sentimientos.

Todo.

Nada ni nadie en este mundo la había recibido con buenos ojos al abrir sus ojos de recién nacida.

Pero si llamo la atención de alguien.

Alguien de otro mundo sonrió al verla nacer.

Alguien de otro mundo rió contenta al escucharla llorar.

Alguien de otro mundo veló por ella.

Alguien de otro mundo sabia que jugaba un papel importante en la historia.

Alguien de otro mundo sabia que Issei no se tomaría con buenos ánimos si algo le llegaba a pasar.

Alguien de otro mundo veló por ella hasta que llegó él.

* * *

**-Turín- Italia-**

Todo empezó en Turín.

Una ciudad relativamente importante.

Cultural y económicamente.

Una capital del norte de Italia, en Europa.

Una hermosa ciudad que linda con el río Po, a las faldas de los Alpes.

Museos, restaurantes, plazas, parques, jardines, cuna de muchos de los mayores movimientos culturales del mundo moderno.

Ciudad especialmente importante para Italia… Cuna de Italia… Muchas de las mentes más privilegiadas e importantes del mundo habían nacido en Turín.

De clima continental… En invierno no se solía bajar de bajo cero… Y en verano no se superaban los 25 grados…

Empezar…

No. No es cierto.

De empezar en algún sitio, tendríamos que especificar, todo empezó en un pequeño pueblo a pocos kilómetros de Turín.

Un antiguo y rustico pueblo que hacia décadas que había cedido a la sombra que imponía la importante ciudad vecina.

Largo tiempo olvidado, dicho pueblo no tenia nada de especial.

Era un pueblo fantasma, decenas de casa de piedra y tejados de madera.

Calles sin asfaltar y con carreteras de piedras.

Sin corriente eléctrica y sin habitantes.

Solo había algo que tenía dicho pueblo.

Un orfanato.

Un orfanato municipal que no hacia mas que acumular los niños no deseados de todos los municipios circundantes… Y no tan cercanos-

Niños abandonados.

Padres fallecidos.

Niños cuyos padres no podían hacerse cargo.

Niños de todo tipo.

Niños cuidados por la estricta supervisión de una rígida anciana, que, pasados ya sus mejores años había tenido la original idea de garantizarse unos ingresos al cuidar niños desahuciados por la sociedad, cobrando unas monedas por cada uno del ayuntamiento turinés.

La anciana, cuyo nombre hacia años que nadie pronunciaba, se conocía generalmente como "madre".

Una anciana de cabello largo, dejado y grisáceo.

Sentada frente a un fuego casero, en una rustica chimenea, carraspeando levemente, fregándose los brazos intentando en vano expulsar el frío de su arrugada piel, ancianos músculos, agotados huesos.

Ajustándose la manta que cubría sus piernas echó una mano a la mesa junto a ella, tomando una taza de infusión de hierbas caseras. Sonriendo levemente al sentir el líquido caliente recorrer su garganta.

Continuando con su pesada lectura la anciana, distraída miró al reloj de madera colgando en una de las paredes. Era fácil de encontrar, apenas había decoración en la sala.

-Hora de dar de comer a los mocosos…- murmuró la anciana, dejando el pesado libro junto a la taza, masajeándose el rostro, acariciando su seca y arrugada piel.

Levantándose con dificultad, tomando unos bastones de madera, abandonando el calor del fuego, recorriendo los fríos pasillos de piedra que conformaban el antiguo y casi abandonado edificio.

Gruñendo ante la falta de visión, optó por dejar uno de los bastones y arriesgarse a portar una antorcha.

Caminando lentamente por los pasillos.

Alcanzando unas mugrientas y mohosas puertas de madera.

Como la anciana, las puertas habían visto tiempos mejores.

Si antes los ojos de la anciana podían parecer fríos… Ahora se asemejaban a dos témpanos de hielo.

Dos cubos de helado hielo que recorrían lentamente la oscura estancia.

Decenas de pares de ojos le devolvieron, miedosos, la mirada.

-¿Ha vuelto la mocosa?- preguntó la anciana seca.

-…-

-¿No me habéis oído? ¿Ha vuelto la mocosa?- elevando bruscamente la voz y el tono.

-N-no- murmuró una niña, abrazando, en un rincón de la sala, sobre un desgastado colchón, a dos niños más pequeños, temblando, cubiertos por una manta.

-Pse!- gruñendo levemente, disgustada, moviendo su mandíbula –Esa niña…- entrando en la sala.

-Perdone… Madre… L-la…-

-¿La que?- gruño la mujer.

-La c-c-cena…-

-Hasta que no sepa cuanto ha traído esa mocosa no sabré si tenéis cena o no!- moviendo la antorcha de lado a lado.

-…-

-La comida es cara mocosos… Y la cosecha que vosotros mismos habéis cosechado no da para que comáis…- acercándose a un grupo de chicos, tomándolos del mentón con fuerza. Observándolos de arriba abajo, mirando sus dientes.

Alejándose gruñendo.

-Tu y tu, venid conmigo- murmuró la anciana mirando a dos niñas.

-S-si madre- murmuraron las niñas miedosas. Siguiendo a la anciana.

Siguiéndolas a otra habitación, más iluminada.

-Desnudaos-

-¿Q-que?-

-Que os desnudéis- ordenó la anciana.

-…- lloriqueando las niñas obedecieron, dejando caer al suelo los harapos a los que llamaban ropas.

Mirándolas detenidamente, gruñendo de tanto en tanto, acariciando sus cuerpos, levantando sus brazos, palmeando sus traseros.

-¿Qué edad tenéis?-

-12-

-13-

-Bien… Volved a vuestra habitación, mañana a primera hora vendréis conmigo a la ciudad-

-S-si madre!- exclamaron las chicas

–No le digáis nada a nadie- ordenó la anciana.

Observando a las chicas marcharse a paso rápido.

Caminando hasta uno de los armarios, sacando dos vestidos algo deshilachados, descoloridos.

-Servirán- sonriente la mujer abandonó la sala, volviendo a su dormitorio, sentándose agradecida en su butaca, frente al fuego.

Al rato la puerta de su habitación se abrió, interrumpiendo su agradable lectura.

-Madre…-

-Jazmín… Has vuelto- susurró la anciana, volteándose levemente, observando a una hermosa pero descuidada joven morena.

-Siento el retraso madre- murmuró la joven caminando hasta la anciana.

-¿Cómo ha ido el día?-

-…- silenciosa camino hasta la anciana, dejando una bolsa de cuero en el reposabrazos.

Con un furioso silencio la anciana tomó la bolsa, vertiendo el contenido en su falda.

-¿Solo esto?-

-Me ha detenido la policía… Me han confiscado la recaudación de toda la mañana… Ha llovido y había poca gente en la calle…-

-Con este dinero solo pueden comer 5 niños-

-Pero madre! Y los demás…-

-No tengo lo suficiente para darles de comer a todos!- exclamó furiosa la anciana.

-…Lo entiendo madre…- susurró la joven.

-Ahora vete… Quiero irme a dormir y me molestas!- exclamó la anciana.

-En seguida… Que descanse madre- murmuró la joven, al salir la anciana se levantó, caminando hasta uno de los cajones, sacando una caja de madera, depositando las pocas monedas junto a una sustanciosa cantidad de monedas.

Sonriendo perversamente.

* * *

Abandonando la sala, la morena corrió hasta el dormitorio, abriendo las puertas.

-¡Jazmín!- exclamaron los niños, corriendo hacia la chica, abrazándola entre todos.

-Mis niños…- sonrió al joven –Venid… vamos a cenar!-

-Si!-

-Tengo hambre…-

-¿Qué hay para cenar?- exclamaron emocionados los niños.

-…- sonriendo tristemente, guiándolos a la cocina, dejada y en ruinas.

Caminando hasta las estanterías que no tenían candado, observando un par de jarras de cerámica y unos trozos de pan duro.

Tomándolos triste, reunió fuerzas y se giro a los niños.

-¡Si! Pan y leche!- exclamaron los niños, sonriendo y chillando animados, sentados obedientes en la mesa.

-…- Sirviendo las limitadas raciones.

Observándolos desde una esquina de la cocina.

Delgados, desnutridos.

No pudo sino desviar la mirada dolida.

Apretando sus puños con fuerza.

-Jazmín… ¿Estas bien?-

-Xenovia… Estoy bien- sonrió la chica, acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

-Jazmín… ¿Por qué has de robar para que podamos comer?- preguntó seria.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que robo?-

-Madre…-

-…-

-¿Robar no esta mal?- ladeando la cabeza curiosa.

-Si…-

-Ten- alzando su propio trozo de pan.

-¿?-

-Estas pálida… Delgada… Come, mejoraras-

-Cariño…- sonrió la morena –Comételo tu, estoy bien-

-¡Yo soy fuerte! Enfermo mucho menos que los demás!- exclamó la peliazul seria, golpeándose levemente el pecho.

-Pero tienes que crecer…- sonrió la joven.

-…-

-En cuanto acabéis, recogedlo todo, es tarde y tenéis que dormir- sonrió la morena.

-¡Siiii!-

* * *

**-Al día siguiente-**

* * *

-M-madre… Hemos venido como dijiste…- murmuraron las chicas.

-Bien… Daos una ducha y poneos esas ropas… Daos prisa, nos vamos-

-S…si…-

* * *

Miedosas, intimidadas, las chicas siguieron, cogidas de la mano a la anciana.

Caminando por las concurridas calles de Turín.

Abandonando las hermosas calles, pasando a grisáceas, sucias y descuidadas calles.

Entrando en un local oculto en un callejón sin luces, a oscuras.

-Anciana… Que asco verte de nuevo por aquí… ¿Qué cojones haces aquí?- exclamó un hombre obeso, calvo, con una espesa barba, vestido con una sencilla camisa blanca, sucia y unos pantalones de pana negros.

-¿Esta ese capullo aquí?-

-…- mirando a las chicas detenidamente, sonriendo confidente –Para "eso" si que esta para ti… Pasa por favor- mirando con lascivia el cuerpo de las niñas al caminar junto a él.

* * *

Corriendo por los pasillos de piedra, entrando con fuerza en la habitación de la anciana.

-Jazmin! ¿Qué te crees que haces?- exclamó la anciana furiosa.

-¿Dónde están Alba y Lucia?- exclamó desesperada la morena.

-…-

-¿DÓNDE ESTAN?-

-Hoy habéis comido caliente… ¿de donde te piensas que he sacado el dinero?- murmuró la anciana.

-No… no puede ser…- cayendo de rodillas llorando amargamente.

-No te pongas así… Cuando alcanzan los 12 años comen demasiado… Ahora tienen un trabajo y pueden ganarse la vida…-

Llevándose las manos al rostro la chica empezó a llorar amargamente.

-Si tú no te encargases de los niños, si yo no estuviese tan cansada… Habría echo lo mismo contigo…-

-P-pero yo te doy dinero cada día! Me paso el día robando lo que puedo! Por la noche trabajo el campo! Cuido del ganado y…-

-El campo apenas da nada… ¿Ganado? Yo no llamaría a eso ganado!- rugió la anciana.

-P-pero… Apenas eran unas niñas…- lloró la morena.

-Necesito más dinero. Esos niños cada día comen mas…- mirando a la morena –Eres muy hermosa… Con algo de maquillaje…-

-…-

-Dime Jazmín… Pronto unos cuantos niños mas tendrán que marcharse… Y el ayuntamiento ya no me da más dinero… Hay mucha crisis…-

-…-

-¿Quieres proteger a los niños? ¿Quieres que coman?-

-S-si, por supuesto!- exclamó la morena.

-Cubre tú los lugares de las niñas-

-¡!-

-Eres hermosa, puedo conseguir muchas monedas si trabajas la calle-

-¡!-

-¿quieres proteger a los niños?-

Esperando unos minutos, llorando amargamente, recogiéndose las lagrimas. Mirando a la anciana decidida.

-Si… Lo haré. Protegeré a los niños con todo lo que tengo-

-Buena chica…-

* * *

**-Días más tarde-**

* * *

-¿Cuánto quieres?- murmuró un hombre de mediana edad, junto a la anciana, en el pasillo frente a la habitación individual de la joven morena.

-50- dijo la anciana.

-¿Estas loca? No pienso pagarte eso por una cría-

-Es virgen-

-Es una inexperta… 10-

-25-

-Es una niña… 15 y no pienso pagarte más-

-Bien… 15-

-Toma…- dándole unas monedas.

-Tienes una hora… no le hagas daño, tiene que trabajar el campo-

-Pse, depende de ella- entrando en la sala, cerrando a su paso.

-B-bienvenido- murmuró la chica asustada.

-…¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo el hombre.

-Jazmín… ¿y tu?-

-No te importa como me llamo… Desnúdate. Quiero verte-

-…- la chica obedeció temblorosa.

-No esta mal… A la cama… Solo tengo una hora. Y si eres virgen tardarás en adaptarte… Y quiero follarte cuanto pueda-

* * *

**-Más tarde-**

-Eres un puto animal! ¿Cómo quieres que trabaje en el campo ahora?-

-No me chilles anciana o te rajo el puto cuello!- exclamó el hombre

-Un poco mas y la desgarras vaginalmente imbecil!-

-Que se joda la muy puta! Por lo que te he pagado bien podría haberla matado!- alejándose de la anciana, chocando con una niña pequeña -¿Y tu quien eres?-

-¿Hablas de Jazmín?-

-¿Así se llama el puton? Ja!-

-¿Puton?-

-Tu, lárgate- ordenó la anciana.

-Me preguntó por cuanto te venderá a ti enana… No, mini-puton en potencia… Jajajajaja!-

-…-

* * *

-¿Jazmín?-

-Xenovia…- susurró la morena tapada con una manta, acurrucada en su cama.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la niña curiosa, caminando hasta la chica.

-N-nada- sonrió la morena como pudo.

-A mi no me parece que sea nada… ¿Quién era el hombre que ha salido hace nada?-

-¿Lo has visto?-

-Si… No me gustaba como hablaba de ti… Jazmín…-

-Mi pequeña…-

-Jazmín… ¿Qué es un puton?-

-¡!- mirando a la chica sorprendida -¿Dónde has oído eso?-

-El hombre decía que eres un puton… ¿Qué es Jazmín?-

-Un puton… Eso es lo que soy… - fingiendo una sonrisa –No es nada serio Xenovia-

-A mi no me lo ha parecido…-

-Xenovia…- acariciando el cabello de la chica, cortado muy corto, sucio.

-¿?-

-Tienes que ser fuerte…-

-¿Qué?-

-Prométemelo… Prométeme que serás fuerte… Y cuidaras de los demás-

-¿Qué? ¿De que?-

-Eres la mas fuerte…-

-Vale, si me lo pides tú-

-Cuanto me hubiese gustado conocerte en otras circunstancias-

-¿?-

-Mi valiente Xenovia…- susurró la morena –Ven, dame un abrazo-

-…- curiosa la peliazul abrazó con fuerza a la chica.

-Mi pequeña Xenovia…-

* * *

**-Dos años más tarde-**

* * *

**-Asgard – Tierra y gobierno de los Dioses Nórdicos-**

-Tienes que estar de broma!- exclamó cierto hombre rubio, musculoso, vestido con una pesada armadura, con una pesada capa roja a su espalda, y un pesado martillo colgando en su cintura.

-…- un niño castaño, vestido de negro, cruzado de brazos, con una mueca, miraba con desgana a sus anfitriones. Sentando en una esquina de una enorme mesa junto a una silenciosa niña morena, vestida gótica.

-¿Ese es el mocoso que ha fundado esa famosa organización?- exclamó incrédulo el rubio.

-Issei… ¿lo desintegro?- preguntó la morena.

-Ophis… Eso es de mala educación, no puedes matar a quien te recibe en su casa- la regaño el castaño.

-…-

-La Diosa Dragón del Infinito…- murmuró un Dios anciano, sentado en un trono de oro, sosteniendo una lanza en su mano, mirando detenidamente a los jóvenes frente a el –Y el candidato más cercano al Dios Dimensional…-

-El mismo, Issei Hyodo, un placer Odin-dono, Thor-dono, Freya-dono- murmuró el castaño con una leve reverencia.

-Repíteme porque tengo a dos dragones en mi mesa chico- dijo el anciano.

-Como bien sabe hace no mucho fundé la [Brigada del Khaos]… Cuyo objetivo es crear una red de comunicación entre todos los poderes del mundo-

-¿Red de comunicación?- rió el rubio -¿Para que sirve eso?-

-Sigue joven-

-Muchas guerras han sacudido el mundo… Otras más supondría el fin de la vida en este planeta…-

-¿Y crees que hablar cambiara algo?- preguntó la diosa rubia, junto al dios rubio.

-No, pero creo que el poder hablar directamente con los líderes del mundo es trascendental-

-…-

-Comunicación, colaboración, comprensión… Eso es lo que creo que salvará al mundo-

-¿Y que tenemos que ofrecer?-

-Nada salvo su atención y su buena fe-

-¿Solo eso?-

-He desarrollado un programa de comunicación virtual a distancia. Secreto y discreto. Se aporta voluntariamente y no se recrimina nada-

-Entiendo…- sonriendo levemente –Y dime joven… ¿Qué apoyo tienes?-

-¿Perdón?-

-Si acepto… ¿Con quien podré hablar?-

-Por el momento tengo al Maou Lucifer y a Michael del Cielo-

-¡!- los dioses lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo lo has logrado?- preguntó el dios anciano.

-A Michael lo ayudé con un método de ascenso para obtener Ángeles… Al Maou Lucifer… Me he convertido en el Paladín de su hermana pequeña… Y tengo a los demás Maou en el Sistema al calibrarles la [Longinus] [Regulus Nemea]-

-¡!-

-Impresionante…- sonrió el anciano.

-…-

-Pongamos que acepto… ¿Qué podrías hacer por mí?-

-Joder… todos quieren algo- gruño el castaño.

-Te lo pondré fácil… Veras, hay algo que quiero… Recuperar… Consíguelo y no solo que aceptare tu propuesta sino que te pagare con un obsequio de igual valor a tu aportación-

-Bien… ¿de que se trata?-

-Hay cierto ser que lleva tanto tiempo durmiendo que ha fallecido…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Eres un dragón superior no? Quiero que resucites a [Midgarsornr]-

-¿Qué?-

[Pues nada… Otra historia rara…]

[_Creo que empiezo a acostumbrarme_…]

* * *

**-Al día siguiente-**

* * *

**-Torre Outer Heaven – Lemuria-**

-¿Puedo hacer eso?- masculló Issei sentado en su escritorio, mirando a la morena, que subida sobre la mesa, movía sus piernas serena distraída con una pelota.

-Eres un dragón superior… Tienes poder de autoridad sobre dragones inferiores…-

-Si, si… ¿Pero como lo hago?-

-No lo se…-

-Cojonudo…- gruñendo ligeramente.

-Mago-

-¿Qué?-

-Un mago-

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?-

-Búscate un mago que te ayude… Necesitas de magia-

-Joder Ophis… tu ayuda me abruma…- exclamó Issei irónico.

-Issei…-

-¿Mmm?- pasando sus manos tras su nuca, cerrando los ojos cansado.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con la niña humana que tienes en tu casa?-

-…-

* * *

**-Meses más tarde-**

* * *

**-Torre Outer Heaven – Lemuria-**

-…Y eso es todo!- exclamó el castaño aliviado.

-Quieres resucitar un dragón- murmuró cierta joven rubia, sentada en uno de los sofás, vestida con un chándal, rodeada de libros y pergaminos varios.

-Así es- respondió el castaño desde su escritorio.

-…- a su lado cierta niña morena jugaba con una pelota, arrojándola contra la pared, cogiéndola tras unos rebotes.

-…- la rubia se quedo mirando al castaño seria.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el castaño.

-¿Sabes lo que estas pidiendo?-

-Solo lo que me pidieron a mí… Jode ¿eh?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es el precio a pagar para que los Asgardianos entren en el Sistema-

-¿Qué dragón quieren resucitar?-

-Esa es la parte más sencilla… [Midgarsornr]-

-¿Y porque es sencilla? Si no me equivoco es uno de los Reyes dragones!-

-Es que a diferencia de los demás este tiene cuerpo-

-¿?-

-No es que haya que restaurar todo su cuerpo, solo su alma-

-Ah… Entiendo…-

-El cabron lleva siglos durmiendo y la ha palmado… Hay que traer su alma de vuelta-

-Mmm….-

-¿Sabes como hacerlo?-

-No, y teníamos prohibido juguetear con las artes perdidas… Estaban prohibidas-

-¿Las resurrecciones y todo eso?-

-Se considera la necromancia una de las artes prohibidas-

-Pues que lastima…-

-Pero durante mis investigaciones… Descubrí que hay formas de hacerlo-

-¿A que esperas para explicármelo?- preguntó el castaño curioso.

-Hay cierta [Longinus] que puede… contactar el mundo de los muertos con los vivos… Y según se dice, traspasar sus fronteras-

-¿Una [Longinus]?-

-Una de las trece [Sacred Gear] mas poderosa junto a tu [Boosted Gear]-

-Oh… Ese Dios estaba hecho un pieza…- sonrió el castaño.

-La [Longinus] que buscamos se llama [Sephiroth Graal]-

-Aja… ¿Y donde esta?-

-…-

-¿Le Fay?-

-…-

-Hey…- levantándose, caminando hasta la chica.

-No lo se- desviando la mirada.

-Pues nada, habrá que buscarla- exclamó el castaño sentándose junto a la chica.

-¡!-

-¿Qué? No pretendo que lo sepas todo- pasando un brazo por el hombro de la chica.

-…-

-¿Dónde buscamos?- preguntó el chico.

-…-

-¿A quien buscamos?-

-…-

-Oh vamos, dime algo-

-Hay registros de una magia que podía traer de vuelta a los vivos…-

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Italia-

-Nunca he estado en Italia… ¿Hay tías buenas allí?- mirando a la chica -¿Tiene algo que ver con el Vaticano?-

-No, Italia tiene un fuerte pasado cultural de grandes Imperios y acumulaciones de poderes… Todos los grandes imperios… Desde el Fenicio, el Persa, el Griego, todos basaron su férreo control en poderes sobrenaturales… El imperio Romano no fue la excepción… Creo incluso que fue uno de los Cesares un portador de [Divine Dividing]…-

-…-

-Como decía, el Imperio Romano reunió todo tipo de información al respecto… Tampoco hay que olvidar que los Dioses Olímpicos invadieron Italia… Hasta que los Nórdicos los expulsaron… Hasta la intervención del Dios Bíblico…-

-…-

-Si hablásemos de alguna de las tres reliquias de [Longinus], las tres [Longinus] sagradas… Seguro que podríamos conseguir algo…-

-Pues no he estado antes en Italia…-

-Nuestra mayor pista es otra sin embargo. Una antigua organización alemana… Los herederos de los babaros que arrasaron Romas y se llevaron todos sus registros y pergaminos-

-¿Y son?-

-Los Iluminati- exclamó la chica seria, mirando fijamente a los ojos del rubio.

-…¿Quiénes son?...- dijo el chico serio.

-…-

-…-

-¿No les conoce?-

-Para nada-

-Son una organización política y religiosa de allá el siglo 18…

-…- el chico la miro sereno.

-Pero no le interesa…- suspiro la rubia -Italia fue la cuna de los Iluminati... Una sociedad de magos que dedicaron siglos al estudio de las grandes reliquias… Y según se dice de varias [Longinus]-

-¿Y porque nos llama la atención esa organización?-

-Buscamos información de cierta [Longinus] desaparecida desde hace mucho… De hecho apenas hay registros de ella. Aparece cada cientos de años y desaparece muy rápido… Sus portadores apenas viven entre diez y quince años…-

-Oh… ¿Y se llama?-

-[Sephiroth Graal]-

-Aja…-

-Presupongo, con firmeza, que si encontramos alguna de sus bibliotecas te aseguro que podré averiguar algo de ella-

-Veamos… Esa [Longinus]… ¿Une el mundo de los vivos con el de los muertos?-

-Correcto…-

-Le Fay, las [Longinus] son un grano en el culo, además de tener que capturarla… Deberíamos de buscarle un huésped… Y entrenarla… Ni siquiera se como hacerlo…-

-No necesitamos la [Longinus], solo averiguar como funciona a nivel muy primario-

-Tu lo que quieres es investigar las reliquias… Leerte la biblioteca entera de esos Iluminados…-

-…- agachando la cabeza sonrojada.

-Sea como fuere… Eso me parece que me va a gustar- volviéndose a la morena -¿Ophis has estado en Italia?-

-No… ¿Qué es? ¿Se come?- preguntó la niña.

-Bien, nos vamos de vacaciones!- exclamó el castaño.

* * *

**-Al día siguiente-**

* * *

**-Turín - Italia-**

-Kiyo… Ke caló ke ase!- exclamó el castaño alzando los brazos, intentando en vano cubrirse del intenso sol.

-Sol… Molesto… Voy a destruir el sol- alzando los brazos.

-Estate quieta- exclamó Issei tomando a la niña entre sus brazos, alzándola a caballito.

-Issei-sama…- sonrió Le Fay, vestida con un vestido veraniego blanco, con algunas flores estampadas en la falda, de tirantes, con unas sencillas sandalias blancas y un sombrero a juego. Caminando sonriente por las calles de Turín.

-Le Fay… te veo excesivamente contenta…-

-¿Si?- sonriendo, girando sobre si misma.

-¿Eso que escondes tras de ti… ¿Es eso una guía turística?-

-N-no, no, que va!- exclamó la rubia sonrojada.

-Cagon dios… Esto no es serio…- llevándose una mano al rostro.

-Issei-sama, ya que estamos podríamos hacer algo de turismo…- llevándose la guía al rostro, mirando al chico tímidamente.

-No me pongas esa carita…- desviando la mirada fastidiado.

-¿Porfi porfi?- preguntó la rubia acercándose al chico.

-Vale, vale, tu ganas… Pero solo un par de días-

-¡Si!- exclamó la rubia dando un par de saltitos –Por fin podré conocer de primera mano una de las culturas mas antiguas y ricas de todas!-

-…-

-Ise…-

-Dime Ophis-

-Quiero un helado… Allí venden…-

-De eso nada, no haces más que comer helados-

-Quiero helado-

-He dicho que no-

-…- la morena se quedó mirando al castaño, luego paso la mirada a la rubia, alzando una ceja curiosa, se dio la vuelta unos instantes -¿Porfi porfi?- preguntó de nuevo, imitando brutalmente a la rubia, con unos ojos llorosos es un joven y hermoso rostro.

-¡Loli powa!- chilló el castaño retrocediendo unos pasos asustado.

-¿Porfi porfi?- siguiéndolo al instante, con sus manitas cerradas sobre su barbilla, parpadeando repetidamente.

-Maldita sea Fay! ¿Qué le enseñas a esta cría?!-

* * *

Jadeando pesadamente, sin detenerse corría por las ajetreadas calles de la ciudad.

-¡LADRONA!- chillaban tras ella.

-…- esquivando a una mujer… a un hombre… una pareja… una anciana…

Corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Te encontraré! ¿Me oyes?- exclamó el hombre, deteniéndose agotado, observando furioso como la niña se perdía entre la multitud.

-…- tomando un callejón, saltando sobre una valla metálica, corriendo calle abajo, saltando sobre un carromato, agarrándose a una barandilla, subiendo al tejado de una casa antigua, corriendo por los tejanos, saltando al patio trasero de una casa abandonada, escondiéndose bajo la sombra de un árbol, recuperando el aliento.

Cansada abrió sus manos, observando detenidamente una pequeña bolsa de cuero, abriendo ansiosa el contenido.

Apenas unas monedas.

No había suficiente.

Ni de broma.

La anciana no estaría satisfecha.

Pero acercarse a personas más opulentas…

Acariciándose la mejilla adolorida, un ojo aun morado.

Era demasiado peligroso.

Jazmín recaudaba más en un día que ella en toda la semana.

Pero hacia tiempo que Jazmín había dejado de robar…

Ahora era su turno…

Debía de ganar más.

Más y más.

Lo suficiente como para que los niños pudiesen comer por la noche…

Debía de ganar mas!

-_No, no pienso comprarte mas dulces_!- exclamó cierto castaño, cruzándose de brazos, vestido de negro, con dos enormes bultos envueltos en ropas a su espalda, cruzados. Junto a una niña morena, vestida de gótica, y una rubia en un vestido blanco.

Extranjeros…

-Siempre tienen mucho efectivo encima…- susurró la peliazul alerta, siguiendo al chico, al grupo en la sombra, mezclándose con la multitud en una calle céntrica, acercándose al castaño, deslizando su mano por en interior de la chaqueta, sacando la cartera, alejándose sin ser vista. Caminando entre la gente sin tocar a nadie.

Arrancando a correr al salir de la muchedumbre, volviendo al árbol, agachándose, mirando de lado a lado, nadie.

Emocionada abrió el contenido de la cartera,

_-¿Qué? ¿Nos robas por ser guiris? ¿O porque soy demasiado guapo_?- murmuró el chico sentando sobre el muro del patio, a un metro de ella. Mirándola fijamente.

-¡!- sorprendida arrancó a correr a la salida para toparse con un bastón de madera apuntando a su cuello.

-_No corras tanto_…- siseó la rubia en la única puerta del patio.

-…- desesperada apartó el bastón con la mano, intentando golpear el rostro de la rubia, que la esquivó, agachándose, barriendo las piernas de la peliazul, golpeando los brazos de la chica, colocando una rodilla sobre su estomago, presionando la punta del bastón de nuevo en su cuello.

_-¿Quién eres?_- preguntó la rubia.

-…-

-_Por esas ropas…-_ murmuró el castaño bajando de la muralla. Caminando hasta el chico.

-_Pobre… Cutre_…- murmuró Ophis junto al castaño.

-…- el castaño se quedo mirando a la morena incrédulo.

-¿_Qué_?- murmuró la dragona.

-¿_Tú me dices eso_?-

-…_Creo que no nos entiende_…- murmuró la rubia, cantando algo golpeando el pecho de la peliazul ligeramente, dibujando al instante un circulo mágico en ella.

-¡!-

Levantándose, haciendo desaparecer el bastón.

-_Ala, ya ha embrujado a otra persona_- exclamó el castaño.

-¡_No he embrujado a nadie_!- exclamó la rubia –_No entiende el idioma_… _Y solo he evitado que vuelva a marcharse corriendo_!- sacando un diccionario de… algún lado.

-…-

-_Veamos_…- removiendo algunas paginas -¿Me entiendes?... Yo… llamar Le Fay-

-…-

-Nosotros… Turistas… ¿Cómo llamar tu?-

-…-

-¿_Fay de donde te has sacado ese diccionario_?- inspeccionando a la rubia –_No tienes bolsillos… ¿Lo llevabas bajo el camisón? Déjame ver_…-

-¿_Qué? No es el momento de preguntarme eso_!- exclamó la rubia sonrojada.

-Xenovia- murmuró la peliazul.

-_Oh, ha respondido… Fay pregúntale por sus medidas_-

-¡_No pienso preguntarle eso_!-

-_Ise… Esta chica_…-

-¿_Qué pasa con ella_?- preguntó el castaño.

[La niña tiene un aura… Similar a la tuya]

-¿_Similar? ¿Es un dragón_?-

[No, tiene un aura sacra]

-¿_Aura sacra_?- agachándose frente a la chica, mirándola de arriba abajo –Fay pregúntale si es diferente al resto-

-¿_Qué_?-

-_Pregúntale si se ha resfriado alguna vez… Si recuerda haber estado enferma_-

-_Veamos_… ¿Has padecido alguna enfermedad recientemente?- preguntó la rubia ojeando su manual.

-Nunca-

-_Me lo temía…_- levantándose –_Ale, nos la llevamos_-

-¿Qué?-

-_Chica… ¿Eres de aquí verdad? Quiero que nos lleves a un hotel_-

-No te entiendo-

-_Hotel, dormir, camas, ñaca-ñaca_-

-Ah, eso… Seguidme…- intentando liberarse.

-_Fay libérala anda_-

-Enseguida…-

* * *

BOING BOING BOING

-_Ophis baja de la cama, túmbate si quieres, pero no saltes en ella_- exclamó Issei dejando las maletas en el suelo, observando el amplio piso que tenían por habitación.

-Todo esto es muy caro… Debéis de tener mucho dinero…- murmuró la peliazul mirando el mobiliario, pasando a su propia ropa, hecha trizas, y la mirada que le ofrecía el botones del hotel.

-_Fay haz algo con el idioma porque esto me comienza a cansar_…- mascullo el castaño sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor.

-_Precisamente tenia un hechizo que quería probar_…- exclamó la rubia contenta, caminando hasta la chica con un tomo en mano, rebuscando entre sus paginas, recitando un largo encantamiento, envolviendo la habitación en luz multicolor.

-¿Ya estas hechizando de nuevo a la pobre chica?- preguntó Issei fastidiado.

-Es inofensivo! Y no lo diga como si lo hiciese con todo el mundo!- exclamó la rubia sonrojada.

-¿Hechizar?- preguntó la peliazul.

-¿Oh? ¿Nos entiendes?- preguntó Issei sorprendido.

-Si… Aunque no se porque… No os puedo leer los labios pero se lo que decís…-

-Es un hechizo de multicomunicacion basado en las habilidades de los demonios!- exclamó la rubia.

-¿Magia? ¿Demonios?-

-No nos hemos presentado… Me llamo Le Fay Pendragon- levantándose la falda levemente, inclinándose un poco –Maga y miembro del [Outer Heaven]-

-¿[Outer Heaven]?-

-Una organización pacifica que expande el amor y la buena fe por todo el mundo- explico Issei.

-Una organización terrorista que quiere matar al Dios Dragón Great Red- explico Ophis.

-¡Ophis! Callaaaaa!-

-¿Dios Dragón?-

-Yo soy Ophis Ouroboros… La Diosa Dragona del Infinito-

-Iros al cuerno- mascullo Issei caminando hasta el mueble bar.

-El, Issei-sama y Ophis-sama son dragones, yo soy una maga humana-

-Magia… ¿eso existe?-

-Ya lo has visto con tus propios ojos…-

-Ah, es cierto…-

-No te he traído aquí para discutir sobre sociología o historia humana… Esto- tomando una de las espadas de su espalda –Es [Excalibur Ruler], un fragmento de los Siete que conforman la [True Excalibur]-

-¿Excalibur?-

-Una legendaria espada sagrada-

-Ah…-

-Hay tres espadas mas… Y tu tienes una de ellas-

-¿Yo?- señalándose confundida.

-Los, las portadoras de espadas sacras "desaparecidas" suelen nacer con ellas-

-¿Desaparecidas?-

-Selladas en espacios dimensionales alternativos… Con cada generación escogen a un no-nato, enlazan su vida a la suya, dándoles acceso a solo ellos… Y si pasado un tiempo no las liberan el gasto energético que requieren para estar selladas… Se lo cobran con la vida del escogido en cuestión… ¿Mola eh?-

-…-

-Aunque hay algo peor… Que es como liberarlas por primera vez, eso si es bueno!-

-Una espada sagrada…- mirándose las manos -¿Cómo se llama?-

-No lo se seguro… Pero con [Caliburn] en manos de su hermano…- mirando a la rubia –Con [Excalibur] rota… Solo pueden ser o [Ascalon], que lo dudo, o [Durandal]-

-[Durandal]…- susurró la peliazul.

-Una espada sagrada registrada en la historia humana con Roldan como portador. Un caballero franco, francés, que sirvió a Carlomagno, un Rey humano, un caballero cristiano… Los demonios llegaron a temer su nombre los suficiente como para huir del campo de batalla cuando el se presentaba-

-…-

-Se dice que el solo derroto a un ejército de más de mil hombres… Aunque eso hoy día lo hace cualquiera…-

-¿Semejante espada esta en mano de alguien como yo?-

-Las espadas sacras no son tontas… Si te han escogido es por algo… Y me muero por saber que tienes que la atrajo hacia ti- murmuró el chico.

-Yo no merezco semejante herramienta…-

-Quizás sea cierto, pero aquí no decides tu, [Durandal] te ha escogido, ahora tienes la obligación de convertirte en una espadachín decente para ella… Sino puedes ir despidiéndote de tu vida-

-¿Tomará mi vida como pago?-

-Aja-

-¿Cómo lo hago?-

-Una experiencia personal traumática-

-¿Qué?-

-Te han joder bien jodida-

-¡Issei-sama!- le regaño Le Fay.

-Al margen de todo esto…- murmuró el chico dejando las espadas sobre la mesa, tomando una silla, sentándose y cruzándose de piernas –Veras, estamos aquí para investigar ciertas reliquias del pasado… Creemos que puede haber información sobre ellas en alguna de las bibliotecas o colecciones privadas que hay en esta ciudad-

-…-

-No conocemos a nadie y seria un coñazo el tener que buscar a alguien, así que… ¿Eres de por aquí cierto?-

-S-si-

-Haznos de guía y te pagaré el doble del interprofesional que este establecido en el país-

-¡!-

-¿Qué me dices?-

-¿Qué tendría que hacer?-

-buena pregunta… Guíanos por la ciudad, y si nos ayudas a encontrar la información en las bibliotecas te daré un plus!-

-N-no se leer-

-¿No sabes leer ni escribir?- preguntó la rubia.

-N-no…- desviando la mirada.

-Una las…-

-¡Pues eso no puede continuar así!- exclamó la joven decidida –Soy una fiel combatiente contra la incultura!-

-Se murió la marrana… Ahora si nos vamos a tirar una temporada sin marcharnos de aquí…- levantándose –Mejor voy buscando una casa para alquilar…-

-¿Qué hay de la chica que tienes en casa?- preguntó la dragona.

-Se ha marchado… Ahora esta con una familia de verdad-

-…-

* * *

**-Medio año más tarde-**

-Me cago en Dios…- exclamó el castaño golpeando la mesa con su frente, dejándose caer en la mesa, con los brazos colgando.

-¿Cansado?- preguntó la joven peliazul, vestida con un sencillo vestido azulado, rodeada de libros.

-Asqueado-

-El trabajo duro reconforta el alma-

-Ahhh! Ahora suenas como Fay!- dándose la vuelta.

-…-

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-

-5 meses, 2 semanas y 5 días-

-¿Llevas la cuenta?-

-Siempre la llevo…- desviando la mirada levemente.

-¿Cómo van las clases particulares?-

-Le Fay-sensei es una muy buena profesora, ya puedo leer casi todo lo que veo… Voy aun muy lenta pero mejoro día a día-

-Eso es bueno…- mirando a la chica detenidamente -¿Por qué no vas al colegio?-

-¿Por qué no vas tú?-

-Porque no soy humano, no tengo vida de humano-

-…-

-Nunca hemos hablado de ti… ¿Dónde vives? ¿Qué dicen tus padres de que pases tanto tiempo con nosotros?-

-…-

-A partir de mañana tu y ya acabaremos un par de horas antes de las bibliotecas…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Empezaremos tus clases de esgrima-

-¿?-

-Si eres la portadora de [Durandal] necesitas saber manejarla para cuando a la simpática le de por asomar su oreja por esta dimensión-

-¿Me enseñarás?-

-Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no habría de ayudarte?-

-Nunca antes me había ayudado sin apenas conocerme…-

-…-

* * *

CLANC

PAM

CLANC

CLANC CLANC

-¿Por qué todos los propietarios han accedido a que revises sus colecciones privadas?- preguntó la peliazul blandiendo a [Excalibur Destruction].

-Porque uso la sugestión propia de mi raza con ellos, una sugestión visual que afecta a criaturas mas débiles que yo-

CLINC

CLINC

-¿Por qué [Destruction] me permite blandirla?-

-Tengo tres fragmentos de [Excalibur], siendo el tercero mi pendiente derecho, otorga y retira la bendición para blandir espadas sacras, [Excalibur Blessing], nací con ella-

-¿Naciste con un pendiente?-

-…- deteniéndose –Joder, tienes razón!-

-…-

-Pues siempre me han dicho eso…- rascándose la barbilla.

-¿Realmente eres un dragón?- preguntó la chica.

-¿Sabes que? Demos por acabado el entrenamiento-

-L-lo siento- exclamó la peliazul asustada.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿T-te has enfadado? M-mejor me marcho-

-Eo, eo eo- exclamó el chico –No me he enfadado, solo que, si quieres hablar mejor lo hacemos exclusivamente, estarás distraída si seguimos entrenando-

-Oh…-

-Ignoro que tipo de relaciones has tenido hasta ahora Xenovia… Pero yo no despacho a la gente así como así… Si Fay te da clases, si te tomo como aprendiz no es por nada-

-…-

-Recoge las cosas, iremos a casa a darnos una ducha-

-S-si!- cogiendo las cosas a toda prisa, corriendo hasta alcanzar al chico, empezando un largo camino de regreso a casa por un árido camino.

-…-

-…-

-Xenovia, si quieres preguntarme algo solo dilo- mirando a la nerviosa chica.

-¿seguro?-

-Completamente seguro-

-¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿Vives solo? ¿Dónde conseguiste las espadas? ¿Desde cuando estas con Le Fay? ¿Dónde esta Ophis?-

-Vale, una a una… Mis padres murieron hace ya unos años… Soy huérfano-

-Como yo…-

-Las dos espadas estaban escondidas en distintos lugares…-

-¿Cómo las encontraste?-

-Habían dejado una serie de pistas para que las encontrase quien realmente las mereciese-

-Oh… ¿Realmente eres un dragón? Me pareces completamente humano- tocando su mejilla.

-¿En serio de lo parezco? Porque puedo… MORDER!- intentando coger con sus dientes el dedo de la chica, que retrocedió asustada –Jajajajaja! Era broma-

-…-

-El dragón no soy yo exactamente, soy diferente de Ophis, que ella si lo es. Yo tengo una reliquia creada por el Dios Bíblico, una [Sacred Gear], artefactos que ostentan diferentes poderes… El mío es una armadura que tiene un dragón vivo sellado en su interior-

-¡!-

-Soy Issei Hyodo, el [Sekiryuutei], el Dragón Celestial Emperador Rojo-

-Oh…-

-Aunque el titulo es prestado-

-¿Y que buscáis?-

-Actualmente estoy en proceso de crear una herramienta de paz-

-¿Paz?-

-El mundo esta envuelto en decenas de conflictos ocultos de la mirada humana. La mayoría productos de malentendidos o chorradas parecidas, yo quiero crear una herramienta de comunicación entre todos los poderes del mundo… Y para conseguir que los Dioses Nórdicos se unan a ella necesito resucitar a un dragón… Pero no se como hacerlo, en los textos que buscamos hay pistas sobre ello-

-¿Dioses Nórdicos? Solo hay un Dios!-

-Por supuesto que no!- río el castaño –Un "Dios" es aquel ser que ha obtenido la [Divinidad], un estado energético de existencia superior… Existen muchos Dioses, los Nórdicos, los Olímpicos, los Dragones… Ophis es una Diosa, sin ir más lejos-

-¡!-

-Son como todo, los hay buenos o malos, mejores o peores, cada cual que le tenga fe al que quiera-

-¿Tú no crees en ellos?-

-No, yo no, soy el [Sekiryuutei], creo mi propia fe-

-Sabes muchas cosas-

-Te enseñaré cuanto quieras cuando quieras- sonrió el castaño.

-¿En serio?-

-Por supuesto- alzando la mirada, visualizando su casa de alquiler.

-¡Issei-sama! ¡Issei-sama!- exclamó la rubia moviendo los brazos en alto, intentando llamar su atención- ¡Creo que lo tengo!-

-Oh! Creo que este será un buen día-

* * *

-Ale, perfecto, otro día de magnifico trabajo- exclamó Issei separándose del escritorio, mirando a la peliazul –Ya es tarde, ¿quieres marcharte a casa?-

-Aun no he acabado mi faena- dijo la peliazul rebuscando entre las polvorientas estanterías.

-Si, pero yo ya estoy harto y antes de que Fay vuelva a comandarnos mas trabajo quiero que te vayas y pases la tarde con tu familia-

-No tengo familia-

-Por supuesto que la tienes, la chica flor y tus hermanos-

-¡!- mirando al chico sorprendido.

-Ten, con lo que has hecho toda la semana te mereces un extra- arrojándole una pequeña bolsa de cuero.

-N-no puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado- dejando la bolsa sobre un libro, alejándola levemente con los dedos.

-Te lo mereces, estas haciendo una barbaridad por nosotros- sonrió el castaño –Vete, compra algo caliente para tus hermanos y disfruta del buen día que hace, nos vemos mañana-

-…-

-Vive el día a día, nunca se sabe cuando todo puede torcerse irremediablemente-

-Muchas gracias- exclamó la peliazul sonriendo, saliendo a toda prisa del edificio, alejándose corriendo por las calles de adoquines.

-¿Cuándo todo puede torcerse?- murmuró Le Fay saliendo de detrás de una estantería, caminando hasta el castaño, abrazando su cabeza, pegándola a su estomago, observando la misma imagen que el castaño a través de la única ventana… a la chica corriendo.

-La chica flor esta embarazada-

-¿Y?-

-La anciana no dejará vivir al crío-

-¡!-

-Lo más probables es que la chica flor muera…-

-Issei-sama…- abrazando con mas fuerza al chico triste –Por eso es usted tan grande-

-¿?-

-Yo seria incapaz de hacer lo que hace usted-

-Soy un monstruo Le Fay… Hoy dos vidas se extinguirán y no haré nada porque me conviene si quiero a la portadora de [Durandal] conmigo…-

-Usted es una buena persona que quiere acabar con el sufrimiento de una joven abandonada en un abismo de dolor y sufrimiento-

-¿Y el crío?-

-El jamás tuvo una oportunidad… De haber cesado las actividades sexuales podríamos haber echo algo por el… Ahora es tarde, la malformación embrionaria esta demasiado avanzada…-

-Eso no quita que mis acciones sean repulsivas…-

-Issei-sama… Usted esta mas allá del bien y el mal… Recuérdelo. Los Dioses pueden dar o quitar vida sin tener que justificar… ¿Es usted mas monstruo que todos los Dioses que continuamente no hacen nada por aquellos en los que creen en ellos?-

-…-

* * *

-¡Jazmín! ¡Jazmín!- exclamó la peliazul irrumpiendo en la casa, buscando señales de actividad en la recepción, subió por las escaleras corriendo, localizando luz en la habitación de la morena, abriendo las puertas de golpe.

-¡Que coño!- exclamó un hombre desnudo tomando a una desnuda morena de la cintura, boca abajo, pegando su cintura a la femenina, de rodillas en la cama de la chica.

-Q… que…- avanzando unos pasos incrédula.

-¡Xenovia!- exclamó horrorizada la morena.

-¿Quién coño eres tu?- rugió el hombre separándose de la morena, sin importarle su desnudez, caminando hasta la peliazul, tomándola con fuerza del mentón.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó la peliazul confundida.

-¡Deja a la niña!- lloro Jazmín.

-¿Por qué me interrumpes en mi polvo semanal? Por lo que pago dejé bien claro que no quiero interrupciones!-

-¿Polvo? ¿Semanal?-

-Deja a la niña!- exclamó Jazmín levantándose a duras penas de la cama, tomando su abultado vientre con una mano, colocando su otra mano en el brazo de el.

-¡No me toques puton!- exclamó el hombre golpeando el rostro de la morena.

-¡Jazmín!- exclamó la peliazul corriendo hacia la morena, liberándose en un instante, arrodillándose frente a la chica -¿Eso… es…? ¿Un bebe?-

-Xenovia…-

-Niñata! Largo de aquí! Largo o te doy la paliza de tu puta vida!- exclamó el hombre tomando a la peliazul del cuello de la camisa, arrojándola a un lado sin apenas esfuerza –Y tu puta a la cama!-

-¡Espera! ¡No ves que esta embaraza!- exclamó Xenovia.

-Y por eso ya pago menos! ¿Quién cojones se hace puta estando preñada? ¿De quien es el crío puta? De algún puto imbecil supongo- tomándola del cabello.

-¡Déjala en paz!-

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-¡Te he dicho que la dejes!- exclamó la peliazul levantándose furiosa.

-¡No! Deja a la niña! Xenovia! VETE!- chilló la morena llorando a lagrima viva.

-¡ . .calles- golpeando con un puño el rostro de la morena –Haber quien te folla ahora puta!-

-¡!- furiosa la peliazul tomo la silla de madera del escritorio, corriendo con dificultad hasta el hombre, cuya atención estaba centrada en la morena.

CRACK

Rompiendo la silla en la espalda del hombre, derribándolo contra la pared, corriendo hacia la morena.

-¿Estas bien Jazmín?-

-Por Dios Xenovia, que has hecho…- lloriqueo la morena.

-Hemos de irnos Jazmín, he conocido a un chico que puede ayudarnos! Es bueno y rico! Puede sacarnos de aquí y…-

-Maldita criaja de mierda!- rugió el hombre tomando a la chica de la cabeza, elevándola al aire mientras la chica, aullando de dolor al sentir su cráneo estrujado intentaba liberarse con manos y piernas.

-¡DEJALA!-

-Voy a matarte! Y luego me follaré a esa puta y también la mataré! Y os enterrare en el puto jardín! ¿Quién iba a molestarse en buscar a dos mierdas como vosotras?-

-DEJALA! DEJALA!-

-QUE TE CALLES!- golpeando con su puño libre a la joven de nuevo, golpeando con un pie su estomago.

-¡JAZMIN!- chilló horrorizada la peliazul –JAZMINNNNNNNNN-

ZUMMMMM

-ARGH!- el hombre aulló de dolor liberando a la chica, que, sorprendida vio la mano del hombre arder en una llama amarillenta.

-¡!- alzando la mirada la chica vio una imagen semitransparente de una espada azulada flotando sobre ella.

Furiosa la tomo entre sus manos, envolviéndose en un aura dorada, blandiendo la hoja torpemente la chica corto descendentemente cayendo de rodillas por el peso de la hoja.

-¡ARGH!- escupiendo sangre a borbotones el hombre cayó de rodillas tocándose el pecho incrédulo, cayendo de espaldas, desangrándose en el suelo.

-…- jadeando pesadamente la chica observo confundida como la espada desaparecía en la nada.

Recuperando el aliento como pudo la chica se levantó, gateando hasta la morena.

PAM

La peliazul cayó inconciente, con un delgado hilo de sangre descendiendo por su frente al impactar un duro bastón de madera en su cráneo.

* * *

-…-

-…ovia…-

-…-

-Xen…-

-…-

-¿…ovia?-

-…-

-Xenovia…-

-…-

-¿Xenovia?-

-¿?-

-¿Xenovia? ¿Me escuchas?-

-Me duele la cabeza…- mascullo la chica llevándose la mano a la frente, gruñendo ligeramente.

-¡Menos mal! ¿Estas bien?-

-Jazmín…- murmuró la chica abriendo los ojos lentamente, observando sus alrededores -¿Dónde…?-

-Estamos en unos calabozos subterráneos…- explico la chica.

-¿Calabozos?- levantándose torpemente, cayéndose de rodillas mareada.

-Xenovia, no te muevas… Descansa por ahora…-

-Jazmín… El niño…-

-Está bien…- murmuró la chica, apoyada en la pared de su celda, observando con el rostro bañado en lágrimas su entrepierna ensangrentada.

-Jazmín que…-

-Háblame de ese chico-

-¿?-

-Del chico que me has mencionado antes-

-¿Qué? Bueno, pues…-

-¿Es el quien te da ese dinero?-

-Si-

-¿Por qué?-

-Soy su guía turística… Están de visita, el y dos niñas mas… Es de mi edad… Pero tiene mucho dinero! Y sabe cosas que yo no! Y se comporta muy seriamente!-

-¿Y sus padres?-

-No tiene-

-¿No tiene? ¿Y que hace aquí?-

-Dice que es un dragón y que busca unos pergaminos antiguos de una organización secreta… Me ha pedido que le lleve a las bibliotecas públicas de Turín…-

-¿Q-que?- confundida.

-Dice que soy una especie de espadachina sagrada… Puedo irme con el! Puedo dejar esto! Puedo pedirle mas dinero! Enviarlo a Madre! Podrías venir conmigo! Tiene el dinero suficiente!-

-Espadachina…- recordando vagamente la escena previa.

-Jazmín podemos…-

-Vete con él-

-¿?-

-Tienes que marcharte con ese chico-

-P-pero-

-Aquí no tienes futuro Xenovia, no te lo pienses, vete! Yo me encargaré de los demás… tú…-

-¿Tu que?- mascullo la anciana frente a la morena, mirando a la embarazada a través de las rejas de la celda.

-¡!-

-Madre!- exclamó Xenovia gateando hasta las rejas, intentando localizar a la anciana.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Madre…- susurró la morena.

-Tengo un cadáver en uno de mis salones… Que ha pasado-

-…-

-Maldita puta! Con todo lo que he hecho por ti! ¿Y así me lo agradeces?-

-¿Hacer por mi? Jugar con las vidas de niños inocentes! Lucrarte de su miseria y sufrimiento! ¡Eso es lo que haces! Vender a niñas de doce años como prostitutas!-

-Maldita desagradecida!- rugió la anciana abriendo las rejas, irrumpiendo en la celda, golpeando con el bastón el rostro de la morena, rompiéndola una ceja.

-¡MADRE!- rugió la peliazul.

-¿Quién vendrá ahora mala puta?- golpeando repetidamente el rostro de la chica, de la indefensa chica con su bastón de madera, rompiéndole el labio y la mejilla derecha -¿Qué es esta sangre?-

-¡!-

-El puto niño ha muerto! Tienes un maldito niño muerto en tu vientre!- rugió furiosa la anciana.

-¡Jazmín!-

-Ya me tienes harta! Muere! Muérete con tu maldito hijo! Púdrete en esta celda!- saliendo de la celda con prisa, cerrando con llave, mirando fríamente a la peliazul –Y tu maldita mocosa, te irás a otro burdel mañana a primera hora- abandonando la sala a paso lento, alejándose tenuemente por los largos pasillos.

-JAZMIN!-

-…-

-JAZMIN!-

-…-

-JAZMINNNNNN!- aullando de rabia la chica convoco de nuevo la brillante espada, rasgando los barrotes como si fueran papel, saliendo, partiendo los de la morena, caminando hasta ella, tocando su frío rostro.

Ausente la chica se levanto, saliendo de la celda, alejándose por los pasillos caminando erráticamente.

* * *

-…- levemente la chica abrió los ojos, sintiendo como el dolor desaparecía. Frente a ella había una figura borrosa arrodillada frente a ella.

-No puedo hacer mas por ella Issei-sama, lo siento- murmuró una voz femenina.

-No pasa nada Fay… ¿Jazmín? ¿Me oyes?- preguntó una voz masculina.

-…-

-Issei-sama… Se marcha…- susurró Le Fay comprobando sus constantes vitales.

-¿Q…quien?- preguntó la morena en un susurró.

-Me llamo Issei Hyodo…-

-Tú eres… el chico…-

-¿Qué?-

-Xenovia…-

-Escúchame chica flor… El niño esta muerto… Te desangras… Solo podemos…-

-Cuida de ella… Prométemelo…-

-¿Qué?-

-Ella…-

-…- tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas, suspirando pesadamente –Deja de preocuparte por ella, yo me encargaré de todo… Dime ¿Cómo se llama tu hijo?-

-¿?-

-El niño, ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Tony…- sonrió la morena –Mi hijo… se…-

-Ve con el, chica flor, es un recién nacido… Y necesita de su madre-

-…Si… Mi pequeño…- llorando sonriente, acariciándose el estomago.

-Descansa chica flor…- retirando unos hilos de sangre de su rostro –más que nadie te mereces el descanso eterno, más que nadie mereces una vida en el paraíso junto a tu hijo no nato…-

-Ha fallecido Issei-sama- murmuró Le Fay llorosa.

-Soy un puto monstruo… Me siento como una maldita mierda- susurró el chico cerrando los ojos de la morena.

-Issei-sama… Había dos opciones para despertar a [Durandal]… Nosotros no pusimos las normas del juego… Solo escogemos si queremos pagar el precio por tener la espada o no-

-¿Dónde cojones esta ese cabron del Dios Bíblico cuando se le necesita?- rugió el castaño.

-…- la rubia desvió la mirada, recogiéndose algunas lagrimas del rostro.

-…- tomando el cuerpo de la morena entre sus brazos se levanto cargando con ella, saliendo de la celda, observando los barrotes cortados –La ha poseído…-

-Eso parece-

-Hemos de darnos prisa… El precio lo pagaré yo, no ella-

* * *

-Maldita mocosa… Me ha jodido bien! Maldita sea! Maldita sea!- exclamó la anciana tomando su caja de madera, abriéndola rápidamente, contando las monedas almacenadas de en su interior –Me largo! Malditos sean los niños! Estoy harta de niños!-

[¿Eso que es?]

-¿?- la anciana se giro rápidamente, dejando caer la caja al suelo al ver a la figura de la peliazul en la entrada de la puerta, envuelta en un aura dorada, arrastrando una espada azulada mas grande que ella, con los ojos perdidos.

[¿Qué es ese dinero?]

-¿Qué te importa niñata!- rugió la anciana.

[Ese dinero… Llevamos trayendo… Años… Sin comida… Sin ropa… Frío… Oscuridad…]

-¿Qué murmuras niñata?- acercándose lentamente hasta la chimenea, tomando de espaldas el cazo con agua caliente dentro.

[Años… Mentiras… Jazmín… Muerte… Niño…]

-Calla!- exclamó la anciana arrojándole la cacerola, abriendo los ojos sorprendida al ver como el agua se evaporaba antes de tocar a la chica.

[Tu… muerte… Vengar…] alzando la espada lentamente.

-A mi me da que no-

[Excalibur Destruction]

CLANC

BOOOMMM

Parpadeando perpleja la anciana vio a un chico aparecer de la nada, blandiendo otra espada enorme, desviando la espada de la peliazul, enviando una ola de extraña energía contra la pared, derribándola por completo.

[¡!]

-Basta Xenovia- siseó el chico entre la peliazul y la anciana.

[Aparta… esa mujer… mi espada…]

-No tocarás a esa anciana-

-¡Gracias chico! No se quien eres pero muchas gracias! Te pagaré! Te lo devolveré! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero?-

-…- el castaño solo miró a la mujer por encima de su hombro.

-Tengo chicos y chicas con las que podrías disfrutar mucho!-

-…-

[¡Maldita!]

-He dicho que no!- desviando de nuevo la espada de la chica.

[¡!]

-Ahora descansa… Ya es suficiente por hoy…- colocando su dedo índice en la frente a de la chica.

[Blessing]

-¡!- sorprendida la joven vió desaparecer su espada, cayendo de rodillas al suelo -¿Qué?- sosteniéndose en los brazos de una chica rubia, vestida con sombrero picudo y una larga capa negra.

-Si continuas usando a [Durandal] morirás Xenovia-

-¿I-issei?-

-¿Q-que haces? ¡Remátala!-

-Vejestorio a callar- siseo el castaño.

-Issei! Jazmín! Ella…-

-Ha muerto- dijo el chico serio.

-¡!- las lagrimas empezaron a cubrir sus mejillas.

-Su muerte era un trámite necesario…-

-¿?-

-Para poder despertar tu espada sacra debías de experimentar un dolor personal extremo… Si no la liberabas la espada de habría arrebatado toda tu energía vital…-

-¿Q-que dices?-

-No te culpes, la muerte de la chica flor y su hijo Tony son culpa mía-

-¡!-

-Tú no tienes que mancharte las manos con su sangre…-

-¿Q-que?-

FIU

PLANG

-Ugh!- la anciana aturdida se vio empalada contra la pared, con una enorme espada atravesando su estomago, rompiendo su columna, elevada a un metro del suelo, colgada, sostenida por la hoja en su estomago.

Manchando la hoja con la sangre que salía a borbotones de sus ancianos labios, la mujer enfoco su visión en los niños, perdiendo gradualmente la vista, intentando sacarse la hoja con sus raquíticos brazos.

-¿No tienes fuerza? Antes has pegado con bastante fuerza a la chica flor- murmuró Issei caminando hasta la anciana, retirando la espada con rapidez, arrancando un aullido de dolor en la anciana.

Con un movimiento rápido de muñeca el castaño cortó a la anciana por la mitad antes de que su cuerpo tocase el suelo.

-Buena suerte en el Infierno vejestorio- caminando hasta una de las mesas, tomando con fuerza el mantel, tirándolo todo al suelo, jarrones, platos, cubiertos, libros… limpiando la hoja de su espada con dicho mantel, devolviendo la espada a su funda en su espalda.

* * *

ROMM

ROOOM

PAPAPAPAPA

-Lluvia…- Mascullo el castaño fastidiado, alzando la mirada al encapotado cielo, negro como el carbón, sintiendo el peso de sus ropas aumentar gradualmente al mojarse por el agua de la lluvia, tras unos instantes el joven reanudó su tarea, tomando una pala, cavando un agujero en el terreno exterior de edificio, bajo un hermoso robledo.

-Y-yo lo haré- murmuró una voz a su lado.

-¿Xenovia? ¿Qué haces aquí? Vuelve con Fay, puedes coger un catarro-

-¿Y tu no?-

-Yo no enfermo-

-… Es mi hermana… Era como mi hermana… Quiero hacerlo yo-

-Como quieras- cediéndole la pala, volviendo junto a la maga rubia, cubierta bajo un paraguas, llorosa, triste –El primer cadáver que enterramos…-

-Sabía que lo haríamos… Pero no esperaba que seria tan pronto…- susurró la rubia.

-Aun estas a tiempo… Si antes pensabas que mis palabras podían parecer exageradas…-

-No abandonare ahora… Mi compromiso con su causa es firme… Sus intenciones son honestas y la amenaza real… Mientras sea usted quien lo haga yo estaré a su lado…-

-Le Fay…-

-¿Qué amenaza?- preguntó la peliazul tras el chico.

-¿?- girándose sorprendido -¿Ya has acabado?-

-Necesito ayuda para mover su cuerpo… ¿De que habláis?-

-De nada en especial-

-¿Para que buscáis las reliquias?-

-Eso es un secreto-

-…-

-Ven, te ayudaré a mover su cuerpo- caminando hasta la bolsa de plástico que contenía el cuerpo de la morena.

Torpemente y con dificultad metieron el cuerpo dentro del agujero, cubriéndolo con tierra. Plantando un ramo de jazmines sobre la tierra.

-¿Ahora que voy a hacer?- preguntó la chica en apenas un susurró de rodillas frente a la tumba de la morena.

-Continuar con tu vida- respondió el chico tras ella.

-¿Cómo?-

-Ingresarás en una escuela del Vaticano… Te formarás como exorcista, aprenderás, crecerás y te convertirás en una grandiosa paladina… Vivirás plenamente, intensamente, le demostrarás a la chica flor que tu vida mereció el esfuerzo que con tanto valor hizo por vosotros durante estos años…-

-¿Y los chicos del orfanato?-

-He hablado con los agentes sociales de Turín… Con ayuda de mi poder de sugestión dragontino les he conseguido un nuevo guardián… Usarán el dinero defalcado de la anciana para invertirlo en ellos… Nunca más volverán a vivir en la miseria, no volverán a pasar hambre, lo prometo-

-…-

-Ahora vámonos… Despídete de la chica flor… Hay mucho que hacer-

* * *

**-Días más tarde-**

-¿Me rechazas? ¿Me repudias?- preguntó la peliazul frente al castaño, con un par de maletas tras de si.

-En absoluto, ten en este monedero tienes dinero suficiente para tus cosas por un par de años, la manutención y alojamiento corre a su cuenta… Estarás bien-

-Dijiste que no me abandonarías-

-Xenovia, acabas de perder a un ser querido, tu vida esta por cambiar dramáticamente… No estas preparada para venir conmigo-

-Excusas-

-Esta es la Plaza de San Pedro… Cruza las puertas y muéstrales esto…- retirando a [Excalibur Destruction], dejándola en sus manos.

-¡!-

-Solo te reconocerá a ti, te reconocerán como una [Seiken] y te enviarán a la Croce di Pietro, una escuela en la Ciudad del Vaticano en la que reúnen a todos los portadores de herramientas y habilidades sagradas… Di que quieres ser exorcista-

-¿Por qué?-

-Cuidarán de ti, harás amigas, sanarás tu maltrecho corazón. Ahora por ahora no puedes venir con nosotros… Mi compañía no es sana para una joven tan inestable emocionalmente como lo estas tu ahora…-

-Entonces…-

-No te confundas, siempre velaré por ti, aunque no este cerca de ti sabré de ti-

-…-

-Te dejo a [Destruction] a ti, es un préstamo, volveré a por ella, volveré a por ti-

-¿Cuándo?-

-Cuando sepas controlar a [Durandal]- sonriéndole a la chica –Cuando tu corazón haya sanado, cuando hayas crecido lo suficiente como para que [Durandal] te acepte yo vendré a buscarte, y si aun lo deseas, te pediré que vengas conmigo-

-¿Esta es mi garantía?-

-Tarde o temprano reuniré los 7 fragmentos…- acariciando la mejilla de la chica –Xenovia, quiero formar un equipo de intervención, mi guardia personal… Los Cuatro Generales Divinos… El Shiseiten… Le Fay es una de ellas… Quiero que formes parte de el-

-¿Yo?-

-Hasta entonces… Cuídate-

-G-gracias… Gracias por todo Issei- murmuró la chica liberando algunas lágrimas.

-¿Ves? Ya estas llorando de nuevo- abrazándola tiernamente.

-Muchas gracias por todo-

-Ale, ale… Ya vale- separándola de el, retirando las lagrimas con sus pulgares –No llores-

-No seas idiota Issei-sama!- exclamó Le Fay con el rostro bañado en lagrimas, corriendo a abrazar a la peliazul.

-Ahora llega la otra…- negando con la cabeza.

-Cuídate me oyes? Dúchate con regularidad! Entrena! Estudia, sobretodo eso! Y haz amigas! Montones de amigas! Y de las de verdad! Y come bien!-

-Fay, deja a la chica tranquila leñe!- exclamó Issei tirando de la rubia –Cuídate Xenovia!-

-Xenoviaaaaa- lloriqueó Le Fay arrastrada por el chico, obligándola a caminar, pegándola contra su costado, pasando un brazo por encima de su hombro, alejándose lentamente.

Sin ver como la chica se recogía las lágrimas, tomaba su equipaje y recorría la plaza hasta empezar a subir las escaleras, entrando en la colosal construcción humana…

A los pocos minutos la gente a su alrededor empezó a correr en dirección contraria a la suya al grito de "Milagro" "Milagro" "Una espada de Dios".

* * *

**-Valhala – Yggdrassil-**

-¿Quién osa despertarme?- rugió cierto inmensamente gigantesco dragón, sacudiendo las aguas del lago en el que estaba reposando, sacudiendo los cielos, tumbando árboles con su titánica cola.

-Yo…- susurró Le Fay sobre uno de los cientos de círculos mágicos que rodeaban al dragón.

[¿Y tú eres, humana?]

-Una becaria que trabaja para mi- exclamó una armadura rojiza sobre la cabeza del dragón.

[Esa armadura… ¿El nuevo [Sekiryuutei]?]

-El mismo, y el mas guapo!-

[¿Para que me has despertado?]

-No te he despertado… Te he resucitado pedazo de idiota… Tanto dormir y resulta que has muerto roncando!-

[¿Qué?]

-Dice la verdad- intervino Odin junto al chico.

[¿En serio?]

-Bueno, yo he cumplido mi parte…-

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?-

-Realmente no estaba muerto… Era una especie de trance… Una cosa rara, es Le Fay quien entiende estas cosas-

-¿Y como…?-

-Lo he obligado a presentarse ante mí con mi autoridad de [Sekiryuutei]-

-Entiendo… Has cumplido con tu parte del trato… De acuerdo, firmare el tratado, Asgard formara parte del [Outer Heaven]-

-Menos mal!-

[¿[Outer Heaven]? ¿Qué es? ¿Se come?]

-Y no solo eso… Si me permites el honor, en respuesta al grandioso favor que le has hecho al pueblo de Asgard… Me gustaría hacerte entrega de uno de nuestros objetivos mas preciados y valorados- sonrió Freya volando tras Odin.

-¿?- parpadeando perplejo el castaño solo atino a ver una pequeña barca de madera flotando junto a Freya -¿Eso que es? ¿Una patera flotante?-

[-]

De repente la barca cogio velocidad, embistiendo al castaño a traición.

* * *

**-Residencia Hyodo-**

-¿Tenia que llover ahora?- lloriqueó cierta rubia, observando su ostentoso vestido completamente mojado, arreglándose inútilmente el cabello mojado, tomando aire, encarándose a la puerta, llamando al timbre, esperando obedientemente, volviendo a llamar.

Volviendo a llamar.

Volviendo a llamar.

-¿Hay alguien en casa?- alzando la voz, mirando por la cristalera junto a la puerta -¿Hayyy alguieennnnn?-

Saliendo del porche, recorriendo el jardín que decoraba el exterior de la casa, buscando señales de actividad desde las ventanas, resbalando, cayendo en un charco de barro.

-Mouuu! ¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas a mi?- levantándose cubierta de barro, volviendo a la entrada, sentándose junto a la puerta, sentándose en el suelo, abrazándose las piernas, llorando levemente.

-Issei-sama! ¿Dónde estasssssss?

* * *

**-Varios años más tarde-**

Las mañanas eran pacificas.

Bueno, todos los días lo eran.

No.

No lo eran…

Solían serlo hasta que llegaba Irina.

Despertando a todo cristo.

Esa chica era energía pura.

-¡Chicas! Chicas! Despertaos! Hoy es el gran día!- exclamó la castaña.

-¿?- somnolienta la peliazul se levantó de su cama, vestida con su pijama blanco.

-¡Hoy nos graduamos! Somos oficialmente exorcistas!- abriendo todas las puertas del piso.

-Irina piérdete!- exclamó una chica frustrada.

-Técnicamente eso no es cierto- murmuró Xenovia –Nos hemos graduado como escuderas, aun tenemos que formarnos durante dos años para…-

-¡Hemos entrado en un curso de elite! Somos medio-exorcistas!- chilló la castaña llena de vitalidad.

-QUE NOS DEJES DORMIR!-

-¡Olvídame Irina!- exclamó otra.

Tras vestirse y desayunar, cubierta con la toga de honor de la Academia Croce di Pietro, la joven, acompañada por sus amigas y compañeras de estudios se dispusieron a presentarse en el Aula Magna.

Rodeadas, en filas, de cientos de alumnos vestidos con las típicas túnicas de gala, observando en silencio como un anciano caminaba, con ritmo ágil y una risueña sonrisa hasta un pequeño altar.

-A continuación os dará el discurso tras el cual os podréis considerar graduadas de la Academia… Haced el favor de aplaudir al Papa Francisco de Roma!-

-Ejem… ejem… Probando, probando- tocando el micrófono, arrancando algunas risas ligeras entre el publico -¿Se me escucha bien?-

-…-

-Bufff. Que publico mas difícil- escuchando algunas risas mas –Buenos días a todas! Me honra de orgullo y satisfacción el poder estar aquí hoy presente… Me llena de orgullo el ver como las nuevas generaciones continúan con nuestra santa misión de velar a la humanidad de todo mal- empezó el hombre observando a la multitud de exorcistas frente a el –Habéis sido educados, entrenados, enseñados para hacer muchas cosas… Cuidar del prójimo, acabar con el mal, ayudar al pobre, defender al débil…-

Ausente la joven descendió la mirada, tomando con fuerza la cinta con la que solía sostener a [Excalibur Destruction] en su espalda.

-Issei…-

-Ya nos sois estudiantes! Sois aprendices de caballeros al servicio de la Iglesia! En cuanto acabéis vuestra próxima formación seréis exorcistas! Marchad sobre el mundo! Perpetuad la buena obra del señor! Contribuid a esta gran obra del Señor! Hagamos del mundo un lugar mejor!- entre chillidos y vitoreos el hombre se marchó sonriente, mientras los cientos de alumnos salían animados del pabellón.

-Xenovia! Xenovia! ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó la castaña curiosa –Vamos a ir a celebrarlo-

-Lo siento chicas, vengo en un rato… Tengo algunos asuntos a los que atender-

-Oh… Entiendo… Nos vemos luego pues!- sonriendo, la chica se marcho corriendo saltando sobre una de sus compañeras.

Con media sonrisa la joven se alejo de la multitud, adentrándose en la espesura de un enorme parque de enormes y frondosos pinos.

-Enhorabuena preciosa- murmuró una voz masculina, la voz de un joven castaño, sentado sobre una gruesa rama de pino, con una perversa, traviesa y contenta sonrisa en sus labios.

-Issei…-

* * *

**-Continuará-**

* * *

¡Al fin!

Me había propuesto acabar con esto hoy por mis cojones!

Os explico, [Xenovia Gaiden] es un Spin-Off de [Dragón del Génesis], esta ambientado entre el capitulo 4-5, cuyo objetivo es cubrir todo lo no explicado relacionado con la formación del [Shiseiten] y demás conceptos que no diré porque no quiero adelantar nada…

Serán tres partes, la próxima se me antoja extremadamente complicada por la cantidad de conceptos que quiero introducir/explicar, pero diría que hasta al menos un mes no estará, no quiero ralentizar la historia de [Dragón del Génesis].

Ya había advertido de que seria un rato animal esta historia…

Espero que os guste!


	2. Espada Sacra

Fanfiction escrito por mi persona, sin fines lúdicos, basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi, las novelas ligeras HighSchool DxD... ¿Algo más?

* * *

Diálogos:

(Amo las oppai) – Pensamientos varios.

"Probando, probando ¿se oye?" – Retransmisiones holográficas, conversaciones telefónicas, etc.

-_No hay mayor placer en el mundo que poner mi **** entre los pechos de Rias y Akeno huahahahaha_- uso de diferentes idiomas.

[No quiero hablar de ello] – Ddraig, seres sobrenaturales de categoría superior.

[Aquí hay demasiada perversión, mierda de autor] – [Excalibur]

[_Dejadme dormir_…] – Svalinn

* * *

Atención, este fanfiction puede catalogarse de animalada...

Remarco que en este fanfiction puede haber actos sexuales que puedan ofender/alarmar/molestar al lector.

Asimismo la ley me obliga a decir que los menores de 18 años (según la nacionalidad) deberíais de ser buenos chicos y no leer esto.

Si, nadie lo cumple, lo sé.

A quien lo lea... Nadie os obliga, leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad.

Yo me limpio las manos.

* * *

** – High School DxD –**

**-Xenovia Gaiden-**

* * *

-Espada Sacra-

* * *

**- Internado Croce di Pietro – Ciudad de el Vaticano -**

-…- apretando sus puños, seria, la joven peliazul se quedó en silencio observando cada movimiento del castaño sobre ella, por minúsculo que fuese.

-¿No vas a decirme nada? ¿Ni un buenos días? ¿Tan guapo como siempre quizás?- apoyando un brazo sobre su rodilla, con el pie apoyado sobre la rama, con el otro colgando –Pensaba que esta reunión seria algo mas emotiva…-

-…-

-Un… ¡Oh! Ise! Te he echado tanto de menos! Hazme lo que quieras!- chillando con un tono agudo abrazándose a si mismo.

-…-

-¿No? Una lastima… Pero todo sea dicho! Estas preciosa Xenovia! Tu mirada se ha fortalecido, has recuperado esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tenias… Y por lo que veo [Destruction] esta bastante satisfecha con tu progresión…-

-¿?- girando levemente su rostro, observando por encima del hombro la funda vacía de la espada sacra.

-Eso me preguntó yo… ¿Dónde esta la espada que te di?-

-…- desviando la mirada avergonzada.

-El Concilio Cardenalicio… Lo se… Me topé con [Excalibur Destruction] hace unos días… Me contó todo lo que ha pasado durante este tiempo…-

-¿?-

-No eres la única que ha mejorado su "afinidad" con algún fragmento de [Excalibur]- tocándose un instante el pendiente dorado.

Con un suave "Op" el chico se dejó caer al suelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la peliazul.

-He venido a cumplir con mi palabra… Llevaba tiempo queriéndote ver en persona, hablar directamente contigo-

-Han pasado dos años desde entonces… No has venido ni siquiera una vez a verme-

-Que dura…- masculló el chico con una mueca –El que no haya venido a verte no implica que no te estuviese… siguiendo-

-¿?-

-Por mucho que quiera ver a mis chicas…- acercándose a la peliazul, acariciándole una mejilla, la chica no le negó el contacto –Soy un tipejo sumamente ocupado…-

-…-

-¿Sabes? Encuentro que hablar en mitad de un bosque no es muy buena opción… ¿Nos vamos a tomar algo?-

-A la Iglesia no le gustan los dragones-

-Yo caigo bien a todo el mundo!- sonrió el castaño.

-Issei! No hablo en broma! Allí afuera esta lleno de exorcistas!-

-Obviamente! Hablamos de una graduación!- exclamó sonriente, con sus manos en los bolsillos -¿Vamos?-

-Issei!- exclamó la peliazul corriendo tras el chico.

-Cuéntame, ¿Qué hay de tu vida? Apenas me han contado más que de tus logros académicos…-

-¿Te has informado sobre mí?-

-Obviamente! ¿Qué pregunta es esa?- exclamó el castaño sorprendido –Eso me ha dolido Xenovia- golpeándose el pecho con un puño fingiendo estar dolido.

-…-

-Si no fuese porque estamos en territorio santo… Por Dios! Cuanta tía!- exclamó con un silbido.

-¿Quién es?- empezaron a murmuras las chicas sorprendidas.

-¿Por qué solo hay pibis?-

-¿Pibis?-

-Bellezas- mirando a su alrededor -¿Dónde están los chicos?-

-No hay-

-¿Qué?-

-[Excalibur] no ha demostrado ser compatible con ningún hombre… Salvo tu-

-Jajajajajaja- llevándose las manos al estomago –Como te adoro preciosa!- acariciándose el pendiente -¿Soy el único para ti?-

-¿Le hablas a la espada?-

-Y encima tienes el detalle de escogerme a las mejores candidatas! Como te quiero!-

-…¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Me han llamado- girándose levemente –Ya te lo he dicho, he venido por ti-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó una joven rubia tras el.

-Issei Hyodo preciosa. ¿Quieres venir a tomarte un café conmigo al acabar?- observando detenidamente la voluptuosa figura de la espadachín.

-Nunca saldría con un tipejo como tu! Mi pregunta es… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿No puedo?-

-Esto es una celebración privada! Es un recinto privado! ¡Largo!-

-Nah, me niego- bostezando ligeramente –Tengo mas derecho ha estar aquí que cualquiera de vosotras-

-¿Cómo has dicho?- furiosa, el castaño empezó a ver como las chicas hacían un rondo a su alrededor.

-Issei… Marchémonos- susurro Xenovia.

-¿Conoces al cretino este Xenovia?- preguntó la rubia.

-Ahí va… [Nightmare] ¿Eh?- susurro el castaño.

-¿C-como lo sabes?-

-Conozco todos los fragmentos de [Excalibur] que hay… Y a todos sus portadores… Teresa Pontia…-

-¿Me conoces?-

-Lo sorprendente es que no me conozcas tu… ¿Qué habéis estado estudiando estos años?-

-¿Quién te crees que eres? El Croce di Pietro no se estudian hombres que no pertenezcan a la alta esfera del Vaticano…-

-¿Ni siquiera conocéis el nombre de Arthur Pendragon?-

-¿Quién?-

-Jajajajaja. Que chiste!-

-¡Me estas hartando don nadie!-

-Mas respeto kohai…-

-¿Kohai? ¿Me brindas insulto?-

-Ah, perdón… Esto es Italia… Mas respeto pequeña aprendiz…-

-¿Aprendiz?-

-Donde esta…- rebuscando en los bolsillos de la camisa, sacando un trozo de papel, arrojándolo al aire, convocando un circulo mágico que descendió sobre el hasta tocar el suelo.

Cambiando su ropa a un traje a medida negro, con bordes dorados, el símbolo del Vaticano en un brazo, dos espadas en su pecho y dos en su otro brazo.

-¿Tu?-

-Así es, soy el [Seiken] de dos de las [Excalibur]-

-¡Tu!- exclamaron las chicas sorprendidas.

-¡De cuales! ¿De dos?- exclamó la rubia alarmada.

-Te presento a [Blessing]- tocándose el pendiente –Y a [Ruler]-

-¿[Ruler] y [Blessing]? ¿Los dos fragmentos mas poderosos?-

-Lo que me hace el puto amo de las [Excalibur]- riendo divertido.

-Por no olvidarse de que también eres el [Seiken] de [Ascalon]- intervino una voz masculina tras el.

-Eso es sobre el papel, sabes muy bien que no la tengo- dándose la vuelta, observando a un hombre en sus cuarenta, de cabello castaño, peinado a un lado, con tus ropas de gala negras –Camarlengo Christopher-

-Cuanto tiempo Issei Hyodo… Te veo con buen aspecto-

-Lo mismo digo, le sienta bien la vida en la Santa Sede-

-¿Os… conocéis?- preguntó Xenovia sorprendida.

-Por supuesto… Los Seiken trabajan directamente para la Iglesia-

-¡!- mirando al castaño incrédula -¿Trabajas para la Iglesia?-

-No exactamente, soy un freelancer, un autónomo, el prestar ayuda a la Iglesia era una de las condiciones de Michael…-

-¿El Arcángel Michael?- chilló la peliazul.

-Por absteneos de ese tipo de comentarios en lugares públicos…- dijo el Camarlengo.

-Bueno!- chocando sus manos -¿Qué me han dicho de papeo gratis?-

-¿Qué?-

-Xenovia y las demás chicas celebran su graduación ¿no? ¿Dónde esta la fiesta?-

-Esto es una institución Papal, no hay fiestas de ese tipo-

-¿Qué me cuentas?- con una mueca –Pues eso tiene que cambiar! Anda! Arreando! Pago yo!-

-De eso nada Seiken Hyodo, hace mucho que no viene a informar de sus actividades en nombre de la Santa Sede… Tiene mucho de lo que informar a los Cardenales-

-¿Queeeee?-

-Jovencitas, las dejamos con sus compañeras, recuerden que mañana a primera hora tienen su ceremonia de Sacramento Caballeresco… No lleguen tarde- alejándose a paso rápido, seguido de un despreocupado castaño que silbaba a cuanta chica se encontraba.

-…-

-Xenovia! Xenovia!- exclamó la castaña abriéndose paso de entre la multitud –Las chicas pensamos ir a un karaoke! ¿Vienes?-

-Si… dame un momento…-

* * *

**-Al día siguiente**-

-Xenovia! ¿Estas despierta?- exclamó cierta rubia llamando a la puerta del dormitorio de la peliazul.

-…- en su interior la joven se encontraba sentada, con sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas, con sus dedos entrelazados, observando una foto del castaño en el pequeño y sencillo escritorio a un lado de la habitación.

-¿Xenovia?- alzando la voz, golpeando la puerta más fuerte.

-Si, voy- tomando la enorme espada como si nada, abriendo la puerta -¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Qué que pasa? Es la hora! Encima que me tomo las molestias de venir a buscar tu condenado trasero!-

-…No tenias porque hacerlo- ignorando a la chica, tomando algo de desayuno de la cocina americana que tenia el piso.

-Ya podrías agradecérmelo!-

-No hace falta, te lo has cobrado con el desayuno al que nadie te ha invitado- observando los platos sucios del lavadero.

-…- chasqueando la lengua sonrojada, parpadeando sorprendida al ver a la chica marcharse sin decirle nada -¡Eh! ¡Eh!-

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó la peliazul caminando por los largos pasillos de los dormitorios.

-¡Ya podrías ser mas amable! ¡Te has ido sin decirme nada!-

-No tengo porque decirte nada-

-Eres una antipática!-

-Me lo suelen decir-

-¡Eres una borde!-

-Me lo suelen decir-

-¿Y no te molesta? Podrías cambiarlo-

-¿Para que? Eso no me hace mejor soldado-

-¿Solo te importa eso?-

-Si siendo mas simpática y sonreír mas soy mejor luchadora y contribuyo a la obra de Dios entonces lo seré, mientras tanto me da completamente igual, tengo otros objetivos-

-Bueno, una sonrisa bien grande de una hermosa joven se alegra el día a cualquiera, es un rayo de luz para las pobres almas que viven en la tristeza de este mundo tan injusto… Deberías de sonreír mas- exclamó cierto castaño apoyando contra la pared, frente a ella.

-…- la joven, lejos de impresionarse miro a banda y banda.

-¡Issei-sama! Es usted tan sabio!-

-¡Tus palabras me estremecen el corazón!-

-¡Me ha llegado al alma!-

-Chicas… Las llamas de mi alma arden de pasión cuando semejantes bellezas aprecian tanto mi humilde obra en este efímero mundo!- dramatizo el castaño tomando algunas de las manos entre las suyas.

-¡Issei-sama!- chillaron las chicas emocionadas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- murmuró la peliazul.

-Ya te lo he dicho, he venido por mi preciosa aprendiz!- separándose de las chicas con un guiño de ojos.

-¡Eres la aprendiz de un [Seiken]?- exclamó Teresa sorprendida.

-No- dijo la peliazul.

-Obviamente!- sonrió el castaño.

-¿Sabe Le Fay que estas aquí? ¿Aun esta contigo?-

-Por supuesto que esta conmigo! Y te manda recuerdos por cierto… Por descontado que lo sabe, de echo esta en el Vaticano… Le fascina la historia, esta en la Capilla Sextina haciendo fotos y esas cosas… Parece una guiri mas, pantalones cortos, botas, sombrero de paja, gafas de sol y cámara en mano!-

-…-

-¿No tendríamos que ir tirando?- preguntó el castaño mirando su reloj de pulsera.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó la peliazul.

-Xenovia! Estas espesilla eh!- cruzándose de brazos -¡A tu ceremonia obviamente!-

-¿Tú también vienes?-

-¿Pero que pregunta es esa?- llevándose una mano a la cara incrédulo.

-¿Piensas ser el valedor de Xenovia?- preguntó la rubia sorprendida.

-Por supuesto-

-¿Qué es eso de valedor?- preguntó la peliazul.

-¿No lo sabes?-

-Pues no-

-Cada Iglesia tiene su Seiken, el caballero Sagrado Protector y es un tremendo honor que oficie tu graduación! Actualmente la Iglesia Ortodoxa no tiene Seiken y el de la Protestante hace mucho que no oficia ninguna graduación! Ni siquiera vino a la mía!- explico la rubia.

-Jajajaja. ¿Sabes quien es?-

-¿Lo conoces?-

-Ya te he hablado de el-

-¿?-

-Arthur Pendragon-

-¡!-

-Pendragon…- susurro la peliazul.

-El hermano mayor de Le Fay- siguió Issei.

-¿?- Xenovia se quedó congelada mirando al castaño.

-¿No lo sabias?- riendo levemente –Sea como fuere, en realidad el que un Seiken este presente en una graduación es mas paripe que otra cosa- restándole importancia.

-¡Pues ya podría haber venido el Seiken de mi orden! Estuvo presente toda mi familia!-

-A Arthur le importan pocas cosas aparte de su hermana… Es mas, no me extraña que no os hayan hablado de nosotros, nos toleran por… Issei Hyodo preciosa! ¿Quedamos para tomar algo?- exclamó el castaño abordando a una belleza morena.

-¡Piérdete idiota!- exclamó la morena alejándose a toda prisa.

-Pse! Con ese culazo…- siseo el castaño.

-¡Deja de acosar a las alumnas!- exclamó la rubia.

-Como decía… ¿Qué decía?-

-Que toleran que seas un pervertido por algún motivo-

-Ah! eso! Como aun no pueden obligar a las espadas a escoger al portador que ellos quieren nos soportan a Arthur y a mi-

-¡Sacrilegio!-

-¡Virgen!- respondió el castaño.

-¡T-tú también lo eres!-

-¡Ja! ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Con lo feo y gilipollas que eres anda que vas a ligar!- respondió la rubia.

-¡Pero yo puedo dejarlo de ser cuando quiera! Tu serás una santurrona de por vida!-

-¡Subnormal!- abofeteándolo, alejándose a toda prisa.

-Eso… ha dolido…-

-…-

-Ale, ya nos la hemos quitado de encima…- masajeándose la mejilla enrojecida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿De nuevo con esoooo?-

-Eres un dragón y un espía-

-Hace unos meses te diría que no, que soy un colaborador… Pero si soy un dragón y un espía, aunque soy un Dragón Celestial!- henchido de orgullo.

-¿Un espía?-

-Un espía del Cielo-

-¿?-

-Veras, es que empieza a haber algunas desavenencias entre los humanos y los angelillos-

-Mentira-

-Eres libre de creer en lo que creas, ya lo sabes, pero harías bien en empezar a cuestionar lo que ven tus ojos-

-…-

-La rubia esa pertenece a la Iglesia Protestante, me ha parecido ver a alguna de la Ortodoxa… Y no hablemos de esa morenaza-

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-

-Que no era humana Xenovia! ¿No has visto como ha huido cuando ha visto mi aura?-

-…-

-Esto es un coladero de ratas… O quizás esto sea un criadero de ratas…- girándose, observando la Santa Sede.

-¿Ya habéis llegado?- preguntó el Camarlengo esperando paciente en la escalinata de la entrada al edificio.

-Lamento el retraso- sonrió Issei.

-Debemos de darnos prisa, los Cardenales son gente sumamente ocupada, debemos de ceñirnos al programa establecido con fidelidad-

-Xenovia, hay unos baños al final del pasillo, allí te esperan tus ropajes ceremoniales, lávate, purifica tu cuerpazo de escándalo y luego ven a la Sala Cursis-

-…-

-Creo entender que los Cardenales quieren agradecerme el tremendo esfuerzo que hago por ellos…-

-Mas bien es al contrario- sonrió el hombre.

-Si… ahora vengo…- alejándose a paso rápido.

* * *

-Buuuuu- suspiro el castaño desviando la mirada aburrido.

-¡Basta! Tu actitud es deplorable!- rugió un anciano vestido de rojo.

-Demasiado tiempo llevas actuando como te viene en gana!-

-Los Seiken son la fuerza de combate mas importante de la Iglesia Católica! Son la mayor arma! Un arma que tiene que demostrarle al mundo cual es el compromiso de la Humanidad para con el mal!-

-Los Seiken son una fuerza de combate de todas las Iglesias sus majestades- matizo el castaño.

-Porque no haces nada por evitarlo!- rugió otro.

-¿Qué?-

-Tu misión era clara! Has de obtener todas las [Excalibur] que poseen las demás falsas Iglesias-

-Falsas…- siseó el castaño.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Nada, sus majestades-

-Somos la Iglesia mas poderosa! Tres de los Siete fragmentos están en nuestro poder…-

-Y de esos Siete tenemos los de mayor potencial ofensivo y el de mayor influencia!-

-Perfectamente podrías suspender el vínculo entre el portador y las demás espadas-

-Sus santidades, eso desataría la furia de las demás…-

-¡Te piensas que nos importan lo que piensen o hagan esa panda de infieles!-

-¡Nosotros somos el autentico símbolo de Dios en la Tierra!-

-Ningún ejercito! Ningún soldado con nuestra marca puede perecer en combate!-

-Ya…-

-¡Controla esa actitud jovencito!-

-Ya os he traído varias espadas… Hace unos años no teníais ninguna [Excalibur] y gracias a mi tenéis 3… He hecho yo mas que todos vosotros juntos!-

-¡Como osas!-

-Basta!- exclamó el Camarlengo serio –No estamos aquí para discutir entre nosotros-

-…-

-¿Has encontrado las demás [Excalibur]-

-Así es, como ordenasteis- respondió el chico.

-¿Son accesibles?-

-Sus portadoras no son nada del otro mundo-

-Bien, bien… ¿Qué se cuece en el Cielo?-

-Están preocupados por los inquietantes movimientos del Inframundo, su santidad-

-¿Y sospechan algo de los Islamistas?-

-Miran a los Ángeles Caídos su santidad-

-¿Has logrado averiguar cual es el paradero de [Ascalon]?-

-La Arcángel Gabriel protege celosamente su ubicación actual-

-¡!-

-Una mujer como líder angelical… Que blasfemia!-

-¡Esto no debería de permitirse!-

-¡Solo Maria puede ostentar un rango tan alto!-

-Hay que hacer algo!-

-…- el castaño solo observaba a los Cardenales con parsimonia.

-Basta!- exclamó el Camarlengo de nuevo, pasando al joven de nuevo –Has obrado bien Seiken Hyodo. Sabíamos, desde el mismo día en el que llegaste, que serias una indispensable herramienta para el gran engranaje de la obra del Señor-

-Es un honor recibir semejantes honores de la boca de su excelencia…- con una leve reverencia.

-El próximo asunto que nos atañe es… Tu alumna… La joven Xenovia…-

-Decir que es mi alumna quizás sea exagerar un poco… Lo fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de ingresar en Croce di Pietro…-

-Pero la presentas para que se postule para Seiken de… [Excalibur Destruction]- leyendo de un documento –La única [Excalibur] que tiene la Iglesia Católica aparte de las que portas tu ahora… ¿Por qué ella y no otra mas… adecuada?-

-¿Adecuada? ¿Para quién?-

-…-

-Con todo el respeto del que soy capaz de hacer uso… Ustedes, sus santidades, no controlan la voluntad de las espadas sacras…-

-Pero ese pendiente que tienes tú si lo hace- lo interrumpió otro Cardenal.

-Lamentablemente debo de volver a repetirme… [Excalibur Blessing] esta fuera de mis capacidades… No soy capaz de obligar a otras [Excalibur] a tomar a otros portadores a la fuerza-

-Tu "incapacidad" siempre es sorprendentemente oportuna Seiken Hyodo-

-Me duele que piensen que puedo hacerlo a propósito-

-…-

-Nunca acabo de tener claro… Siempre dudo entre que tu actitud es sincera y aparentas una actitud burlesca que provoca mal interpretaciones… o de que te ríes descaradamente de nosotros-

-Nunca sus santidades-

-Ya…- tomando los documentos de nuevo, el Camarlengo empezó a hablar de nuevo –Haced pasad a la joven-

-Si mis santidades- exclamó uno de los guardas suizos.

El castaño satisfecho se hizo a un lado, cruzado de brazos, recto, con [Ruler] bien firme a su espalda.

Observando en silencio, sin perderse detalle alguno, de cómo la chica entraba en la sala en silencio, con el eco de sus botas al impactar contra el frío y pulido mármol de las estancias sacras, ocultando levemente los murmullos de los Cardenales.

Murmullos que pese a su baja intensidad, no se escaparon de los agudos oídos del dragón.

(Y aquí tenemos a sus santidades, ancianos decrépitos, envueltos en sedas y honores, hablando lascivamente de una niña que podrían ser sus nietas)

[Si tú la quieres como amante… Ten por seguro que los humanos matarían por tenerla para ellos]

(Pues ya se pueden ir pelándosela como monos con su imaginación, porque es MIA)

[…]

-En presencia del Consejo Cardenalicio, y de su santidad el Camarlengo Christopher, te dirigirás a ellos de "su santidad"- exclamó un guarda suizo –Hablarás cuando se te pida que hables y responderás a todo lo que se te pregunte con la verdad absoluta, estas antes la palabra de Dios en la Tierra-

-Que Dios nos salve pues!- ironizó Issei, llevándose una dura mirada de todos los presentes.

-Xenovia… ¿Careces de apellido?- preguntó el Camarlengo.

-Así es, su santidad-

-Naciste en Turín… ¿Es cierto?-

-Así es, su santidad-

-Huérfana-

-Correcto, su santidad-

-¿Conoces el motivo por el que se te ha convocado hoy ante el Consejo Cardenalicio?-

-Lo ignoro sus santidades-

-El Seiken Hyodo le ha hecho una petición al Consejo… Te ha postulado como candidata a Seiken de [Excalibur Destruction]-

-¡!- alzando la cabeza la chica miro atentamente al sonriente castaño.

-Entonces si es cierto que no conocías el motivo…-

-Dudad de mí, pero ella la pobre no tiene nada que ver conmigo- exclamó Issei.

-No se ha solicitado tu aportación Seiken Hyodo-

-Ops, lo siento, se me escapó…-

-Ya… Habiendo sacado el tema… ¿Cuál es tu relación con el Seiken Hyodo?-

-Me rescató de… me acogió cuando estaba en el orfanato… Tuvo la amabilidad de darme a conocer mi potencial… Me dio a conocer la institución de la Iglesia, de la Croce di Pietro…-

-¿Dónde obtuviste a [Excalibur Destruction]? Se daba por perdida desde hacia lustros-

-Oh, por favor! Tenéis a la pobre temblando de miedo!- exclamó el castaño –Me encontré a Xenovia en una de mis peregrinaciones, mientras predicaba la buena obra del Señor, al pasar por Turín empezó a llover como mil demonios, me refugie en una casa aparentemente abandonada y me tope con esta simpática y desdichada joven! Me ayudo pese a tener limitados recursos y fue cuando [Blessing] percibió algo enterrado en las catacumbas del edificio, lo que parecían ser unas bodegas de contrabando de mercaderes Venecianos que escondían en Turín sus trapicheos… El caso es que solo reaccionaba con la joven Xenovia, fue un infierno traer la espada hasta aquí, la pobre esta sumamente asustada de [Destruction]… El resto ya lo conocéis-

-Modera tu vocabulario Seiken Hyodo-

-De querer saber tu opinión te la habríamos preguntado-

-¿Pero no veis como esta? No creo que responda a nada- mirando a la peliazul -¿Xenovia eres virgen?-

-¿Q-que?-

-Lo ves? Ni siquiera responde a algo sumamente básico! Ale, preguntadme a mi!-

-¡Seiken Hyodo! No cometas el error de pensar que este Concilio se reúne para tu diversión!-

-Jamás, sus santidades-

-Ahora estate en silencio-

-Dos personas fueron halladas muertas… ¿Qué sabes de eso?-

-Perdón por interrumpir, pero eso es cosa mía- intervino el castaño levantando una mano –Al hombre lo ejecute por proxeneta, a la abuela por acabar con la vida de una joven a su cuidado y de su hijo no nato, ambos enterrados en el patio de la casa… Xenovia tiene las manos tan limpias como su castidad-

-¡Silencio!-

-Si, si…-

-Tu historial es impecable… La mejor de tu promoción a pesar de tener pobres conocimientos de lectura, escritura y comprensión de ambas… Un portento físico… La mejor estudiante de esta institución desde hace un siglo…-

-Esa es mi chica!-

-¡Silencio Seiken Hyodo! No volveré a repetirlo!-

-Lo sientooooo- alzando ambas manos –Se me va la lengua, lo siento-

-Con unanimidad el Consejo Cardenalicio ha decidido concederte el rango de [Seiken], desde hoy y hasta nueva orden serás la Seiken de [Excalibur Destruction]-

-¡!-

-Se te concederán honores, obtendrás nuevos derechos y nuevas obligaciones, asimismo recibirás instrucción complementaria a la que ya recibes, no, estas pendiente de empezar como Exorcista-

-¡Infinitas gracias sus santidades!-

-Ten siempre presente que este es un titulo completamente revocable, incumple lo que se espera de ti y te será arrancado-

-Si, sus santidades-

-Seiken Hyodo-

-Presente!- avanzando unos pasos.

-Desde hoy y hasta su graduación como exorcista… Estará a tu cuidado-

-Por mi perfecto-

-Ejem-

-Por mi perfecto, sus santidades-

-Bien, a su debido tiempo recibirás más instrucciones, ahora podéis marcharos, este Consejo tiene otros asuntos que atender-

-Si, sus santidades- con una leve reverencia los dos adolescentes se marcharon con ritmo ágil.

CLANC

Tras unos minutos de gélido silencio uno de los Cardenales se levanto serio.

-Ese mocoso me tiene harto-

-No te sulfures, es una situación temporal-

-Por mas que me lo repitas no conlleva que se haga realidad-

-Ten en cuenta que ahora por ahora tenemos una apreciable ventaja sobre los británicos-

-Con Arthur Pendragon desaparecido la familia Pendragon ha perdido mucha influencia…-

-Y sin los Pendragon la Iglesia Protestante es débil…-

-Sin [Caliburn] nos quedamos con la desaparecida [Durandal], con la custodiada en el Cielo [Ascalon] y con los fragmentos de [Excalibur]-

-Y ese mocoso tiene los más poderosos…-

-Y es el legitimo portador de [Ascalon], triplemente poderoso-

-Triplemente peligroso-

-No seas infantil, ¿Qué puede hacer ese mocoso contra la Sagrada institución de la Iglesia Católica?-

-Ese mocoso es peligroso… ¿De donde saco a [Ruler] y a [Blessing] y no me trago eso de que [Destruction] estaba en Turín! No había espadas sacras en Italia! Se reviso la tierra durante mas de 500 años!-

-Los informes de Xenovia dicen que es una religiosa devota a la institución… fácil de manejar… Con un potencial enorme como "herramienta"-

-¿Quieres que elimine al Seiken Hyodo?-

-Tómatelo como una prueba para poner a prueba su fe… Y su determinación-

-…-

-Si es tan buena como dicen…-

-Si, quizás podría funcionar…-

-Veremos señores, veremos-

* * *

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha parecido tu primera sesión frente a los viejos verdes?-

-¿Viejos verdes?-

-Esos ancianos te han encogido los melones con la mirada Xenovia-

-¿En serio tienen esa habilidad?-

-Lo decía en sentido figurado!-

-Ah…-

-¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa?-

-…-

-Joder… ¿Te has vuelto una autista o que?-

-No…-

-Buffff- llevándose una mano al rostro –Comparado con Ravel que no para de rajar…-

-¿Ravel?-

-Tengo una nueva okupa en casa-

-…-

-Es una historia un tanto bizarra… Veras- deteniéndose en medio del pasillo, apoyándose en una columna, observando el verde jardín del exterior –¿Recuerdas aquello del [Outer Heaven]?-

-¿El sistema de comunicación?-

-Eso mismo, por cierto, lo de los Asgardianos fue un éxito-

-Me… alegro-

-Bueno, pues al poco me reuní con los demonios… Los actuales Dai-Maou-

-¡!-

-El caso es que me liaron para que me hiciese el "guardián" de la hermana menor del actual Maou Lucifer… Un pibonazo un año mayor que yo…-

-¡!-

-Hasta ahí bien, el caso es que un pajarraco de fuego la mar de subnormal, un fénix, soñaba hasta despierto que desposar al pibonazo del que te he hablado-

-Un fénix…-

-Si, un gilipollas de manual, es caso es que me reto por la mano de dicha belleza… Ya que se lo tenia tan creído me aposté a su hermana si perdía-

-¿Qué?-

-El gilipollas tenía una hermana pequeña como sirvienta, cosas de demonios, el caso es que me pedí a la hermana si perdía el duelo-

-¿Y acepto?-

-Correcto-

-Oh…-

-Era broma! No la quería! Solo quería que se echase para atrás en el duelo! El caso es que la niña es un coñazo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es una intrusa… Sus padres hacen honor al juramento para encasquetármela… Y llevo con ella en casa casi dos años como criada…-

-¿Y porque no la tomas como una de los Shiseiten esos de los que hablabas? Si es un fénix…-

-La niña tiene talento, y ha heredado los genes de la madre, llegado un día estará bien buena… El caso es que aun no se si es una espía-

-¿Qué dice Le Fay de ello?-

-Que la haga un Shiseiten-

-Yo le haría caso, es la persona más inteligente y fiable que conozco-

-Mmm… Quizás tengas razón…- rascándose la barbilla.

PIPIPI PI PI PIPIPI

-¿?- curioso el castaño se sacó el móvil del bolsillo, leyendo la pantalla con una mueca.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Ravel ha vuelto a pegarle fuego a la cocina… Me marcho!-

-¿Qué? ¿Ya?-

-Estaré de vuelta antes de que hayas notado que me he ido- besándole una mejilla –Tu continua con tu rutina diaria, pronto vendré para tu entrenamiento como Seiken!- desapareciendo en un haz de luz.

-Ya te echo de menos… Como todos estos años…- tocando la mejilla triste.

* * *

**-Residencia Hyodo-**

-¡Maldita sea! Tengo que limpiar todo esto!- exclamó cierta rubia horrorizada, observando la cocina encimera, con el techo ennegrecido y las sartenes carbonizadas -¿Cómo lo hacia papa? Llamaba a un servicio de…- sacando un móvil de su bolsillo, tecleando con rapidez -¿Hola hola? Soy Ravelllll, ¿puedes ponerme con Padre? Es algo urgente…- jugando con los rizos de su cabello.

-¿El que es urgente?- preguntó el castaño tras ella.

-…- tiesa dejo caer el móvil al suelo.

-¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?-

-Yo no he sido!- exclamó cierta morena abrazando al castaño por detrás, vestida de cosplay, vestida de gata.

-¿Cómo iba a ser mi adorable loli?- exclamó el castaño tomando a la niña en brazos, con sus orejas gachas y cola moviéndose de lado a lado contenta.

-Ya… Pues veras…-

-¿Veré?-

-Pues…-

-De esta no te libras-

-…- sudando frío la chica miro de lado a lado, buscando como huir -… Issei-sama…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Se había marchado solo?-

-No desvíes el tema jovencita… Le has pegado fuego a la co… ¿Qué?-

-¿No te habías marchado con Le Fay-sama?-

-…- mirando fijamente a la rubia.

-Eso… Responda Issei-sama- murmuró una voz tras el.

-…- girándose levemente, el castaño vio a una enfadada rubia, con sus manos en su cintura –Ophis… Saluda a mama!- tomando una mano de la niña, forzándola a saludarla.

-Fayyyy, holaaaaa- exclamó la morena contenta.

-¡No meta a Ophis-sama en esto!-

* * *

-Así que esta bien… Es un alivio saberlo- sonrió Fay con un te en mano, sentada en uno de los sofás, junto al castaño, con Ophis sentada junto al chico, mientras este le acariciaba el cabello.

-Se ha vuelto mas seria, se le ha contagiado la estupidez y la falta de sentido común propia de las recluidas por la Iglesia, pero prácticamente ha superado el incidente y aquello con la chica flor-

-Me alegra saberlo…-

-¿Cómo has pasado el día sin tu Onii-chan, Ophis?-

-Bien!-

-Aquí tiene su te Issei-sama- murmuró Ravel dejando una taza de te junto a una mesita al lado del chico.-Dragona buena para nada… Pelota… Inútil… Siempre moviendo esa cosa cuando Issei-sama esta cerca…-

-Ravel, siéntate-

-Como ordene-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-

-No entiendo la pregunta-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en esta casa?-

-P-pues… una temporadita…- jugando con sus rizos nerviosa.

-¿Hasta cuando quieres quedarte?-

-¿M-molesto?- llorosa.

-No es que molestes, pero no creo que una capaz jovencita como tu, tan guapa e inteligente, de tan alta cuna quiera quedarse como sirvienta para un pringao como yo durante toda su vida-

-E-es mi deber-

-Ravel…- mascullo aburrido –Sabes que el trato con tu hermano no era…-

-Fue una apuesta legitima, firme y validada por el Maou Lucifer!- exclamó la rubia –Soy su fiel sirviente, para toda la eternidad!-

-Ravel!- exclamó el castaño observando a la rubia marcharse corriendo de la sala, subiendo por las escaleras.

-La ha ofendido…- murmuró Le Fay.

-Esta situación es absurda!- exclamó el castaño –Esto ya parece una guardería!-

-…-

-Demasiado tiempo he pospuesto esta situación- dejando a la gata a un lado –Me marcho a hablar con Lady Phenex!-

-¿Hablar de que?-

-Ella es la única que puede hacer entrar en razón a Ravel-

-¿Razón?- seria.

-Fay, tiene que volver a su vida… Con su familia, sus amigas, sus estudios… Volver a la normalidad-

-¿Ha pensado en al posibilidad de que esta sea su familia? ¿Nosotras sus amigas? ¿De que una niña rica haya decidido convertirse en sirvienta… por amor?-

-¿Amor? ¿Qué me cuentas Le Fay?-

-Nada, vaya si quiere a hablar con Lady Phenex-

-¿No vienes?-

-Prefiero quedarme con Ophis si no le importa-

-Por supuesto que no, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras…- sorprendido –Me iré con Ryuuteimaru-

-¿Ya esta listo?-

-Eso quiero comprobar-

-Buena suerte…- se despidió la rubia tomando a la gata entre sus brazos –Issei… baka!-

* * *

-…- cruzado de brazos, plantado delante de una pequeña barca de madera flotando en medio de un taller lleno de herramientas y objetos tirados por todo el suelo, el chico se planteaba que hacer y como hacerlo.

[-]

-Si, el Inframundo…-

[-]

-A la Casa Phenex-

[-]

-…-

[¿Estas seguro?]

-…-

[Primero la semiangel… Luego la espadachín… ¿Ahora la fénix?]

-…-

[¿Para que quieres tanto poder… si no pones a prueba que puedes usarlo para proteger a las chicas que te procesan tanto afecto?]

-…- con un pesado suspiro el castaño se subió a la barca torpemente –Esto… es muy inestable!- balanceándose de un lado a otro.

[-]

-Mas te vale no volcar!- exclamó el castaño presionando un botón del mando a distancia de la puerta levadiza del taller, subiendo lentamente hasta dejarles paso, arrojando el mando a una pila de objetos varios el chico observo como la barca volaba lentamente hasta salir del edificio, sobrevolando el barrio de Kuoh, tomando velocidad, alzándose en el cielo.

-¡Esto es increíble!- exclamó el castaño emocionado -¡Vuela Ryuuteimaru! ¡El cielo es tuyo!-

* * *

-B-bienvenido Issei-dono… Es un placer verle de nuevo…- murmuró una hermosa sirvienta observando sorprendida al chico descender sobre una barca de madera.

-Buenos días! He venido a ver a Lady Phenex! ¿Esta en casa?-

-En estos momentos esta reunida… Si me hace el favor de comunicarme el motivo de su visita…-

-Su hija, dígale que he venido para hablar de Lady Ravel-

-Entendido! Si nos hace el favor de esperar en la sala de visitas… ¿Desea algo de bebida o comida?-

-Estoy servido gracias! Y no hace falta que me guíes, se donde esta- con un pequeño guiño.

* * *

Caminando lentamente de un lado a otro de la gigantesca sala conocida como "Sala de Espera de Invitados" el castaño pensaba detenidamente sus próximas palabras.

CLANC

Con un sonido grave, dos de las múltiples enormes puertas de pesada madera se abrieron de par en par, dando paso a una hermosa mujer rubia, de largo cabello enroscado en un enorme tirabuzón.

-Issei-kun… Cuanto tiempo sin verte. Espero no haberte echo esperar mucho…- acercándose hasta el chico, saludándolo con un beso en cada mejilla.

-En absoluto Lady Phenex, culpa mía por no avisar-

-Me han hecho saber que el motivo de tu visita es por mi hija… ¿No ha venido?-

-No, Lady Phenex-

-¡Espero que no te haya dado ningún problema- llevándose una mano al rostro preocupada.

-Nada de lo que no pueda ocuparme-

-¿Esta embarazada?-

-…-

-Era broma! Una broma!- riendo levemente –Issei-kun! Estas muy tenso- caminando hasta la mesita con tes y pastas -¿Quieres?-

-No gracias-

-Pues se me antojan unas pastitas de nada… No se lo cuentes a mi marido… Y aun menos a la diablesa de la sirvienta jefa… Me ha puesto a régimen! Y es sumamente estricta!-

-…- alzando una ceja observando la voluptuosa figura de la mujer.

-¿Estoy gorda? No creo que este gorda… ¿Tu lo crees?- preguntó la mujer girando sobre si misma, vestida con un ligero vestido naranja que resaltaba sus excelentes curvas.

-N-no lo creo mi señora…-

-¿En serio?- inclinándose levemente, revelando gran parte del escote.

GLUP

-En serio mi señora-

-¡Eso es bueno!- sentándose en uno de los sofás.

-…-

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- mirando divertida al joven.

-N-no se de que habla- desviando la mirada.

-Pues mi hija tendrá las mismas curvas… Habiendo conocido a la familia Gremory ya deberías de haber visto de que son capaces los genes reproductivos femeninos de los demonios… Quizás no tengamos los cuerpos de las Ángeles caídos pero nuestras figuras son hereditarias…-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo Lady Phenex?-

-Obviamente que esto tiene que ver contigo!- riendo divertida –Mi hija TENDRA mis curvas jovencito-

-¡!-

-Hay que santurrón que se ha buscado mi hija para enamorarse!- rió la rubia tomando mas pastelitos.

-…-

-Jovencito, si de verdad quieres adentrarte en la política del Inframundo te falta picardía! La ironía y los mensajes subliminales están a la orden del día en nuestras bocas! Asimismo debes de saber diferenciar los faroles de la verdad… ¿Crees que cuando te enviamos a mi querida hija nos estábamos marcando un farol pensando que te la reclamaríamos al cabo de un tiempo-

-Si-

-¡Falso!- exclamó la mujer.

-¡!-

-Se de tus santurronas intenciones para cuando le propusiste a mi hijo menor el que Ravel entrase en la apuesta. Pensaste que o mi hijo no aceptaría o que si lo hacia, podrías devolver a Ravel como un producto al que se devuelve a la tienda porque no es satisfactorio…-

-No es eso…-

-Lo se, lo se…- sonriendo divertida.

(Esta se lo esta pasando de miedo a mi costa…)

[No deja de ser una conversación entre una demonio con miles de años de vida… y un adolescente precoz… ¿Qué te pensabas que iba a ser? Te van a dar tantas ostias que no vas a saber de donde vienen]

-¿Por qué has venido?-

-Quiero que convenza a Ravel de que vuelva a su casa, que vuelva con su familia, aquí-

-Mmm… Me temo que no puedo hacer eso-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque ni esta es su casa, ni esta es su familia-

-¿Cómo que no?- exclamó alarmado.

-Y de hacerlo me vería obligada a casarla con alguna Casa menor, nadie la aceptaría en matrimonio-

-Eo, eo! Un momento… ¿de que habla?-

-¿Mi hija no te ha dicho nada?-

-¿Decir que?-

-Issei-kun…- mirando al chico serio –Mi hija ya no forma parte de la Casa Phenex… Hace, pronto hará dos años se te entrego en propiedad a ti-

-…- impactado el castaño se dejó caer al sofá incrédulo.

-Eres libre de disponer de ella como creas conveniente, según tus deseos y caprichos… Y podemos traerla de vuelta… Pero será una humillación que el corazón de Ravel no superara jamás…-

-…- apoyándose en sus rodillas, tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

-Personalmente estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado… Antes con el legendario dragón que con alguna casa menor… Antes muerta que entregar a mi hija al deficiente mental del heredero Arages!- seria.

-…-

-No le digas nada a ella… Se molestaría que te lo hubiese dicho… Pero ocupas todo el corazón de mi adorable hija… Haría cualquier cosa por ti… Cual-quier co-sa-

-…-

-Tomate esta situación como una valiosa lección-

-¿Cuál?-

-Eres un crío insignificante, una mota de polvo en este grandioso mundo-

-¡!-

-Tienes potencial, tienes poder, has recibido una buena educación por parte de un dragón… pero eres joven, inexperto y santurrón. Aunque creas que puedes con todo, con cualquier situación… Estas lejos de tener ese nivel…-

-…-

-¿Qué edad tienes?-

-14 años…-

-Oh! Por Satán! Apenas eres una criatura!- rió la rubia –No puedes venir al mundo con apenas unos años de experiencia y esperar que seres tan ancianos como el mismo mundo bailen a la palma de tus manos!-

-…-

-No te lo tomes a la tremenda. Tienes un merito espectacular lo que ya has logrado, no te desanimes. Estoy segura de que llegado el día lo tendrás… pero hoy has perdido- levantándose, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del chico –Has pecado de vanidad, de orgullo y has sido demasiado prepotente… Tu castigo es cuidar de mi hija de por vida… Alégrate, podría haber sido mucho peor- alejándose, abandonando la sala –Aprende de esta lección. Y una cosa… Un placer volver a verte! Vuelve cuando gustes!- despidiéndose con una calida sonrisa.

-…-

-Me olvidaba!- exclamó la mujer abriendo la puerta, asomando la cabeza –Aunque tenga 13 añitos… Ten en mente que la personalidad de los demonios madura con mayor rapidez que la de los humanos… Con 14 años se alcanza la responsabilidad civil, mas no criminal, en la sociedad demoníaca! Podrías casarte con ella en unos meses… Piénsatelo ¿vale?- cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

-…-

* * *

-¿M-me ha llamado?- preguntó cierta rubia entrando en el garaje del castaño. Recorriendo la estancia con sus ojos tímidamente.

-Si, aquí debajo Ravel- exclamó el castaño revisando los bajos de la barca, arrastrándose por el suelo, vestido con un mono de trabajo y cubierto de aceite y resinas –Disculpa estoy calibrando a Ryuuteimaru- acariciando la carcasa del barco.

-¿Q-quería hablar conmigo?-

-No has sido sincero conmigo preciosa-

-¿N-no?-

-Ravel…- limpiándose las manos con un trapo, arrojándolo a un lado, acercándose peligrosamente a la rubia, arrinconándola contra la pared, tomándola del mentón –Has sido mala chica…-

-¿E-en serio?-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habían dado la patada de tu casa?-

-N-no quería que se compadeciese de mí… Quería que me aceptase por lo que puedo ofrecerle…-

-Sabias desde un principio que no te quería aquí…-

-Si…-

-Y aun así llevas dos años dándonos la paliza…-

-L-lo siento- llorando levemente.

-…-alzando el mentón, obligándola a mirarle –Mía de por vida…-

-A-así es… Lo siento…-

-No lo sientas, no es culpa tuya…-

-…-

-¿Te molesta?-

-¿Q-que?-

-¿Te molesta estar aquí? ¿A mi servicio?-

-N-no-

-…-

-…-

-¿Me amas?-

-¡!-

-Te he preguntado si me amas-

-Y-yo…- desviando la mirada sonrojada.

-Suficiente, ya has visto con que tipo de situaciones me suelo mezclar… ¿Aun así quieres estar a mi servicio?-

-S-si-

-¿Ser mi esposa? ¿Amante? ¿Concubina?-

-Estoy dispuesta a ser lo que quiera que yo sea para usted-

-¿Incluso darme descendientes?-

-Cuantos desee- el chico se quedó en silencio unos eternos minutos, con la rubia temblando en sus manos.

-Muy bien!- separándose de ella, volviendo a coger sus herramientas.

-¿Q-que?-

-Puedes dejar la habitación de invitados, toma la libre-

-¡!-

-Ha partir de mañana serás la segunda Shiseiten… Esta tarde te inscribiré en el instituto de Kuoh y te registrare en el registro civil… Vivirás en esta casa. Martes y Jueves entrenarás con Le Fay, yo me encargare de los demás días, los fines de semana los tienes libres para lo que gustes…- sorprendido al ver a la rubia abrazarlo con fuerza, llorando intensamente.

-MUCHAS GRACIAS ISSEI-SAMA!- restregando su cara en la espalda del chico, mojando su ropa con sus lagrimas.

-…- sonriendo levemente el castaño poso sus manos sobre las de la hermosa rubia –Quizás… Este castigo no sea un castigo…-

* * *

**-Meses más tarde-**

-Mujer, no seas así! Dime, dime! ¿Cómo van las clases?- preguntó el castaño sentado en una de las cómodas butacas, junto a una chimenea, observando detenidamente a la peliazul.

-Entretenidas, eficientes-

-Joder… Que aburrido!- exclamó el castaño.

-La tercera Shiseiten…- murmuró la rubia mirando a la chica fijamente.

-Tú eres la okupa- murmuró la peliazul.

-¿O-okupa?- mirando al castaño furiosa.

-Es una manera de hablar… Una jerga de la Iglesia!-

-¡Y un pimiento!- exclamó la Phenex furiosa.

-Bueno, bueno! Ya vale!- exclamó el castaño -¿Tienes lo que te pedí?-

-Si- sacando un dossier de debajo de el manto que traía, dándoselo al castaño.

-¿Qué es eso Issei-sama?-

-Sospechamos que la Iglesia se trae una nueva arma entre manos… Hará cosa de unas semanas se desarticuló un laboratorio clandestino de investigación sobre las [Excalibur]… Todas las Iglesias se han desvinculado de dicho incidente pero esta claro que recibían fondos de ellas-

-…-

-La pregunta es que buscaban…-

-¿Un arma para con los demonios?- preguntó la rubia.

-Eso es lo mas probable…- curioso pasando hojas -¿Por qué tan seria Xenovia?-

-…-

-¿Te lo han pedido ya?-

-¿Pedirme el que?-

-La investigación de las [Excalibur] dio ciertos frutos… Bajo determinadas circunstancias se pueden escoger a los portadores de [Excalibur]… ¿te han pedido ya que me mates?-

-¡!- la rubia se lo quedó mirando incrédula, pasando su mirada a la peliazul.

-…Si-

-¿Y a que esperas para hacerlo?- preguntó el chico serio.

-¡!-

-¡Issei-sama!-

-Ahora seria un buen momento… En un pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios… Aquí nadie se enterará jamás…-

-¿Lo sabias?- preguntó la peliazul.

-Por supuesto-

-Entonces…-

-Si quiero que entres en el Shiseiten necesito tu absoluta fidelidad… Si puedes venderme a la Iglesia puedes venderme a cualquiera-

-…- mirando al chico seria –Ese laboratorio… ¿Era el secreto que me guardabas?-

-No-

-Experimentos con humanos en la Iglesia… ¿Qué hay peor que eso?- preguntó la peliazul.

-Créeme, lo hay-

-Issei-sama…-

-Aquí esta la pista…- exclamó Issei señalando en uno de los documentos.

-¿?-

-¿Theophrastus Bombast Von Hohenheim? Vaya nombrecito…- murmuró Ravel.

-Nombre heredado de un antepasado con el mismo nombre exacto…-

-¿Y quien es?-

-Un famoso alquimista suizo de allá el siglo quince. Un iluminado que dijo haber convertido plomo en oro mediante procesos alquímicos…-

-¿Un chiflado?-

-Para los humanos si, pero nuestro querido colegilla no estaba solo en sus investigaciones-

-¿No?-

-Resulta que el iluminado este curraba para el demonio de poca monta, un pieza en toda regla, robos, asesinatos y su principal actividad delictiva-

-¿Cuál?-

-Blanqueo de capitales, el tío era contrabandista de oro-

-Un oro transmutado- sentencio Ravel.

-Exacto! El caso es que le pillaron, lo colgaron del cuello y le pegaron fuego… Pero nos estamos yendo, el caso es que al palmarla no se llevaron sus apuntes y estudios-

-Y este humano los tomo como propios- acabo Ravel del nuevo.

-Exacto!-

-¿Y que pintaos vosotros en esto?-

-Pues que el figura este transmitió a toda su familia los genes cabroniles, su actual heredero es un "chiflado" científico que lleva currando para los soviéticos desde hace lustros intentando por todos los medios lograr la dichosa fusión fría-

-¿Fusión fría?-

-El sueño húmedo de los comunistas-

-No lo entiendo-

-No importa, el caso es que nuestro querido amigo fue visto en la Ciudad del Vaticano hace cosa de un par de meses- tomando un dossier junto a el, esparciendo una serie de fotografías sobre la mesa.

-No entiendo cual es el problema-

-Que oficialmente lleva muerto… trece años- sacando el certificado de defunción-

-…-

-Y aquí lo problemático…- dejando otro documento.

-¿Qué es?-

-Un certificado de registro de entrada de mercancías a la Ciudad del Vaticano sellado por la propia guardia Suiza, son todos elementos alquímicos-

-¿?-

-Von Hohenheim esta en el Vaticano-

-¡!-

-He encontrado unas copias de los documentos que tenia el antecesor… Quiero llevárselas a un especialista en el tema para que me asesore… Luego pensaré si la lío en el Vaticano o no-

-Issei… Si…-

-Si irrumpo a ostias en la Santa Sede se me echará la Iglesia Católica encima, lo se, y créeme, a ellos les encantaría-

-¿Entonces?-

-Resulta que el método de ascensión para Ángeles… El prototipo no es el precio que pago el Cielo por entrar en el [Sistema]-

-¿No?-

-Quieren que investigue cuan puras son las sabanas del Vaticano-

-¿Qué?-

-Si hay corrupción en el Vaticano- leyendo de nuevo los documentos -¡!-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Aquí pone que Von Hohenheim… Paracelsus…-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la rubia acercándose al documento.

-Contribuyo con la Orden Hermética… Alguien me tiene que dar unas explicaciones…- frunciendo el ceño.

-¡!-

-¿A quien piensas llevárselo?- preguntó Ravel.

-Enseguida lo veras- sonrió Issei.

-¿Te marchas?-

-No me atrapo la faena… Tengo que ir al Inframundo, luego a Roma y tengo un asuntillo en Moscú-

-¿Un asuntillo?-

-La Facción de los [Maou Ancestrales] se quejan de un sector demoníaco que apoya a los nuevos Maou y esta empezando a retirarle financiación… Una movida extraña-

-Entiendo…-

-Me había olvidado de preguntar… ¿estas bien Xenovia?-

-¿Q-que?-

-Si esta bien, no te lo he preguntado. ¿Necesitas algo?-

-E-estoy bien- respondió en apenas un susurro.

-No lo pareces, pero estoy muy liado… Me ocuparé de ti en cuanto tenga un momento…- arrodillándose frente a la chica, tomándola del mentón -¿Entiendes porque te dije que no podías venir conmigo?-

-…-

-No me gusta tu rostro, enviare a alguien a echarte un cable-

-¿?-

-Cuídate preciosa- besando su frente, marchándose a toda prisa.

-Un placer!- exclamó Ravel haciendo una reverencia, marchándose tras el chico -¿Cómo nos marcharemos?-

-Con mi buga!-

-¿Con eso?- gruño Ravel.

* * *

**-Ciudad del Vaticano-**

-…- apareciendo de la nada tras un flash de luz la peliazul tanteo los terrenos con una rápida mirada, asegurando la situación, dejando el mango de la espada y emprendiendo el camino, colocándose la capucha de la capa, con un caminar ágil y silencioso.

-Buenas noches doña Xenovia!- exclamó un guardia suizo firme en su posición colocándose la alabarda en su pecho.

-…- asintiendo levemente con la cabeza la muchacha avanzo sin detenerse lo mas mínimo, encaminándose a la sección de dormitorios femeninos.

-Has tardado mas de lo que pensaba… ¿Has dado un rodeo?- preguntó una voz femenina a un lado suyo.

-¡!-

-Tranquila, soy yo- sonrió cierta rubia dando unos pasos hacia la peliazul –Una simple turista- alzando una cámara.

-Distas mucho de ser una simple turista Le Fay Pendragon-

-Me alegra volver a verte Xenovia!- exclamó la rubia corriendo a abrazarla.

-¡!- parpadeando sorprendida la peliazul devolvió el abrazo tímidamente.

-¡Como has crecido! Mira que guapa estas!- exclamó la rubia contenta -¿Y… q-que… q-que son estos pechos?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Q-que has comido para tener estas gemelas?- exclamó la rubia.

-La ración del cuartel…-

-Tendré que investigar que contiene… A mucha pechugona he visto por aquí…- mirando a sus lados sospechosamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Estaba haciendo mis investigaciones e Issei-sama me llamo pidiéndome que viniese a verte… Que no tenias muy buena cara… ¿No te encuentras bien?- mirándola con detenimiento.

-Yo… ¿Cómo has entrado? ¿Desde cuando llevas aquí?-

-Oh Xenovia, infiltrarme en lugares como este es pan comido para mi!- sonrió la rubia.

-¿Y que haces aquí?-

-Issei-sama sospecha que cierto alquimista desaparecido puede estar por aquí-

-Eso es imposible!-

-¿Podemos hablar en algún lugar más… privado?-

-…Ven a mi habitación-

-Te sigo- sonrió la rubia.

* * *

-Bonita habitación…- sonrió la rubia caminando ligeramente con sus manos entrelazadas a su espalda.

-N-no mires mucho-

-¿Avergonzada?-

-N-no, para nada- quitándose su túnica, dejándola en un perchero.

-Ciertamente una figura espectacular…- sonrió Le Fay –Issei-sama esta satisfecho-

-¿Y porque debería de estarlo? ¿Por qué debería de importarme?-

-¿Dices porque?- tomando una foto del castaño sobre el escritorio, escondiendo una picara sonrisa con ella.

-¡D-devuélveme eso!-

-Jejejeje. Toma- dándole el pequeño marco –Aunque puedo darte alguna foto más… favorecedora-

-…- la peliazul desvió la mirada levemente sonrojada.

-No pasa nada Xenovia- sonrió la rubia.

-Decías algo de un alquimista…-

-Correcto- convocando un pequeño circulo mágico, dejando sobre la mesa un pesado dossier.

-¡No uses magia! Esta prohibida!-

-No esta prohibida, la usan para controlar múltiples aspectos de la Ciudad, incluida la seguridad-

-¿?-

-Antes de nada déjame presentarte uno de mis inventos mas recientes!- exclamó la rubia alzando la cámara.

-Eso es… Una cámara fotográfica…-

-Si y no- sonrió la chica –Tiene un par de hechizos integrados en la lente óptica… Fotografía firmas mágicas!-

-¿?-

-Con esta cámara registro rastros de magia…- esparciendo una serie de fotos sobre la mesa -¿Ves estas partículas en el aire? ¿Los puntos amarillos?-

-Aja-

-Eso son firmas mágicas… La liberan magos u objetos mágicos…-

-Entiendo…-

-Y estas son las firmas que me interesan!- exclamó la rubia señalando unos puntos blancos.

-¿Qué son?-

-Partículas artificiales!-

-Explícate Le Fay, no soy tan inteligente como tu…-

-Son partículas no orgánicas, son minerales… Extraídas de piedras, usadas en alquimia!-

-…-

-Y se concentran en los pabellones de abastecimiento…-

-…-

-Dime Xenovia… ¿Te apetece dar un paseo nocturno?-

* * *

-Esto no esta bien…- murmuró Xenovia siguiendo a la rubia.

-Lo que no esta bien es lo que ocurre aquí Xenovia- murmuró la rubia observando detenidamente las calles de la ciudad-estado. -Aunque debo admitir que este traje es muy sexy- murmuró la rubia mirándose su nuevo uniforme.

-Lo siento, no tenía nada más…-

-Lo que daría Issei-sama por verme con esto…- observando el traje negro de exorcista, pegándose a ella como una segunda piel.

-Le Fay…-

-Esto esta muy silencioso…-

-Ya es de noche. Ha pasado el toque de queda-

-Demasiado…- susurrando unas palabras moviendo sus dedos creando un círculo mágico y enviándolo contra el edificio con la palma de su mano.

-¡!-

Avanzando rápidamente el círculo mágico desintegro a varios multicolores que envolvían y protegían el edificio.

-Magia desinhibidota… Diseñada para ahuyentar a mentes débiles… ¿Con que la magia estaba prohibida eh?-

-…-

* * *

NA NA NA NA

-Voy voy- murmuró un hombre canoso, vestido con una bata blanca, con gafas y cigarro en mano, a oscuras se acerco a un monitor, observando detenidamente la pantalla -Interesante, MUY interesante-

-¿Qué murmuras anciano?- dijo una preciosa ángel caído morena, de atrevido traje de cuero y de largo cabello negro.

-Oh, querida angelito caído, parece que tenemos visita- señalando la pantalla de las cámaras de seguridad.

-¿Quieres que los elimine?-

-No, solo avisa a nuestra querida encargada de seguridad… Creo que este lugar ya no es seguro- apagando la pantalla.

-¿Qué propones?-

-Una compañera… y otra espadachina… Usaremos a "aquello"-

-¿?-

-Necesito datos técnicos… Quiero verlo en acción-

-Como desees- murmuró a desgana.

* * *

-…- acariciándose la barbilla la rubia se quedo mirando un mural.

-Le Fay… Que buscamos-

-Esto…- acariciando el mural, recitando unos versos, haciéndolo brillar, desapareciendo en un instante.

-¡!-

-Un laboratorio… Y mira cuantas cajas de Magnicida… Piedras mágicas de alta intensidad…-

-¿Cómo sabias como retirar el mural?-

-… Porque es una barrera que conozco bien- caminando lentamente por los pasillos que ofrecían las cientos de cajas de materiales.

-Ciertamente para alguien como tu estas medidas de seguridad tienen que parecerte ridículas- exclamó una voz masculina.

-¿?- tomando el mango de la espada la peliazul miro detenidamente un holograma frente a ellas.

-Tranquila Seiken Xenovia, todo lo que ves es legal-

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó la rubia.

-Ohhh, la genio de [Golden Dawn] seguro que me conoce!- exclamó el hombre.

-¿?-

* * *

**-Castillo Gremory-**

-¡Ya hemos vuelto!- exclamó Rias corriendo por el comedor, echándose en los brazos de su amada madre.

-Buenos días!- exclamó Akeno sonriente, ambas chicas vestidas de colegialas, con sus trajes de marineras.

-Cariño!- sonrió Benelana -¿Cómo ha ido la escuela?-

-Muy bien madre!-

-¿Quieres merendar?-

-Siiii- corriendo hasta la mesa, sentándose excitada mientras la sirvienta traía una conveniente bandeja con pastas y bebidas.

-Te veo muy contenta… ¿Ha pasado algo bueno?-

-Nos han entregado las notas del trimestre!- sacando un folio de su cartera.

-¿Matricula en todo? Como cabía esperar de mi adorada hij…-

-Y he recibido 48 cartas de amor- vertiéndolas en la mesa volcando su cartera.

-¿?-

-La mas lista, la mejor en deportes y la mas guapa! Ahora Issei si que me querrá!- cruzándose de brazos riendo orgullosa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Lord Gremory.

-Lleva todo el día hablando de él- explico la morena.

-Pse!- mascullo Lord Gremory volviendo a su periódico.

-Lo echo de menos…- suspiro Rias moviendo la cuchara de su tazón de chocolate.

-Que cambio tan brusco de humor…- exclamó sorprendido Sirzechs.

-No se podía quedar conmigo nooo… Tiene que irse a ligar con tipejas por todo el mundo!-

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Lord Gremory.

-Ese mujeriego!- chilló la pelirroja.

-Esto comienza a ser un poco extraño- murmuró el Maou Lucifer.

-Pues creo recordar que esta en el castillo- dijo Grayfia como si nada.

-¡QUE!- chilló la pelirroja levantándose de golpe.

-¿Esta aquí?- preguntó Sirzechs -¿En serio?-

-¿No lo sabia? Ha llegado hace unas horas… Esta en los laboratorios de McGregor, esta esperando a que llegue de una misión…-

-¿McGregor? ¿Qué quiere de el?-

-Ha mencionado algo de unos estudios alquímicos…-

-Akeno hemos de…- exclamó la pelirroja girándose… sin ver a la morena por ningún lado.

-…-

-¡Akenooooo!- chilló la pelirroja arrancando a correr por los pasillos siguiendo la pista de la morena.

-Adolescentes!- exclamó Lord Gremory enfadado.

-Hombreeee! Papeo!- exclamó Surtr entrando en la sala acercándose a la mesa, tomando varias pastas.

PLAF

La sirvienta Gremory lo palmeo en las manos.

-Esas pastas no son para ti Surtr…- siseo Grayfia seria.

-Joder como estamos hoy! Todos o chillando o enfadados- gruñendo ligeramente.

-¿Todos?- preguntó Sirzechs.

-Primero el mocoso y ahora tu…-

-¿Mocoso?-

-El dragoncito… Esta en los terrenos exteriores discutiendo a pulmón vivo con Mathers-

-¿Afuera?- exclamó Benelana.

-Algo de una quimera… Investigaciones prohibidas y no se que de la Iglesia…-

-¡!-

-¿Desde cuando tiene ese mocoso una Skíðblaðnir?- preguntó el gigante alejándose a paso lento.

* * *

-Ya te lo he dicho la transmutación es una investigación abandonada! No tiene futuro alguno!- exclamó un hombre cercano a sus treinta, vestido con unas túnicas distinguidas de color carmesí, con el cabello ligeramente rizado, entre dorado y moreno.

-No te estoy preguntando porque o si se abandono! Te hablo de sus resultados! ¿Es posible transmutar un alma?-

-Biológicamente es imposible, tu mismo deberías de saberlo, se puede modificar un alma para que se adapte a ciertos tipos de energía, como la demoníaca o a la celestial… Pero no se puede crear de la nada-

-Pero…-

-El don de la vida no es completamente desconocido aun ha día de hoy-

-¿Issei-kun?- preguntó Sirzechs junto a sus padres y esposa saliendo al patio principal.

-¡!- la rubia que estaba con el chico se dio la vuelta asustada, localizando a los Gremory -L-lo siento!- exclamó Ravel disculpándose con múltiples reverencias –Lamentamos interrumpir así y…-

-¿Ravel Phenex?- preguntó Lord Gremory.

-¿La hija menor de la familia Phenex?- preguntó Benelana.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sirzechs.

-P-pues… p-pues… es una larga historia- llorosa, tirando de la chaqueta del castaño –Issei-sama…-

-Centrémonos en la transmutación de cuerpos…-

-Esa practica…-

-¿Si tuvieses un alma… humana… podrias transmutarla a la de un objeto inanimado?-

-Esa practica esta prohibida… Ningun demonio puede usarla sin…-

-Hablo de humanos transmutando humanos!-

-¡!-

-…Esa practica se abandono hace mucho tiempo… nadie la esta investigando- sentencio Mathers.

-¿Qué sabes de la "Esencia de vida"?-

-Eso es alquimia básica… Puedes encontrarla en cualquier libro de cualquier biblioteca… ¿Para eso has venido?-

-¿Solo puedes decirme eso?-

-Mucho me temo-

-Pensaba que uno de los fundadores de [Golden Dawn] podría decirme algo más-

-Mi titulo no tiene nada que ver con esos estudios jovencito-

-¿Un fundador de la [Orden Hermética de la Aura Dorada] no puede hablarme de los estudios que uno de sus estudiantes, Paracelsus, llevaba a cabo?- enseñándole un pesado dossier.

-…-

-¿Te ha mordido la lengua un gato?-

-¿Dónde has conseguido esto?- observando levemente el dossier.

-Lo tenía la Iglesia-

-Eso es lo de…-

-Patrocinan los estudios iniciados por Von Hohenheim… De manos de su heredero, su viva imagen, su fiel heredero-

-Eso no es cierto-

-Ten su biografía!- dejándole otro dossier.

-…- tomando el dossier entre sus manos.

-Lleva desaparecido más de diez años… Lo he localizado en la Ciudad del Vaticano, trabajando en una nueva arma para la Iglesia, y los Caídos están en la ecuación aunque aun no se como-

-¡!-

-¿En que consiste?-

-…-

-¿De que es capaz la transmutación de alma?-

-Una idea loca, una idea abandonada, un fraude-

-Explícate!-

- Theophrastus Bombast Von Hohenheim pretendía crear vida usando materiales minerales… "Del polvo nacimos, del polvo crearemos". Absurdo-

-¡Issei!- exclamaron la pelirroja y la morena entrando en la sala, emocionadas.

-¡Eso lo he leído!- alzando la voz -¿Puede realizarse una transmutación de alma?-

-Tranquilízate jovencito… No hace falta que…-

-¡Se puede o no se puede!-

-Teóricamente si, pero…-

* * *

-¿Tú eres…?-

-El alquimista antimateria… Paracelsus… Un placer conocer a la maga del dragón…- con una leve reverencia.

-…-

-Un maestro para ti…-

-¡Tú no eres miembro de [Golden Dawn]!-

-Y tú tampoco- sonrió el hombre –Por eso soy tu maestro…-

-… ¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó Xenovia.

-Mi material de investigación obviamente-

-Todo esto esta prohibido por la Santa Sede-

-La Santa Sede lo ha financiado joven espada-

-Mentiras!-

-Jojojojojo. Tan ingenua… Me duele tener que arrancar de tu alma una inocencia tan pura… Miento! Me regocijare viéndote llorar de desesperación!- sonrió perversamente el hombre –La Iglesia ansia tanto el poder que cree corresponderle… Que contrata a asesinos, a psicópatas… A científicos con poca moral como yo… Para recuperarlo antes de que Michael lo logre…-

-¿Qué poder?-

-El de Dios obviamente-

-¡Sacrilegio!-

-Jojojojo. No es sacrilegio… Puesto que Dios ya no esta!-

-¡Mentiras!- chilló Xenovia.

-Dios murió en la última gran guerra enfrentándose a los originales Dai-Maou… Muriendo todos en una brutal pelea de poderes sobrenaturales… Dejando un vació que Michael o la Iglesia intentan desesperadamente rellenar… Joven espada… ¿Por qué te crees que nadie me castiga cuando cometo todos estos… sacrilegios…- chasqueando los dedos, iluminando decenas de contenedores de cristal con chicos y chicas dentro, flotando en un liquido verdoso.

-¡!-

-No te preocupes… Están muertos… Les he robado el alma…-

-¡Maldito seas!- chilló la peliazul.

-¿Qué hay de malo en sacar partido de sus miserables vidas? Son huérfanos y vagabundos sin nadie que los recuerde… Reunidos de todo el país! Desde Turín hasta Sicilia!-

-¿T-Turín?- avanzando unos pasos.

-¿Turín? ¿Eres de Turín? Porque tengo a algunos compatriotas suyos por aquí… ¿Por donde era?- dándose la vuelta, mirando los contenedores.

-¡MALDITO SEAS!- rugió la peliazul.

-¡Detente Xenovia! Es eso lo que quiere!- exclamó Le Fay tomando a la chica entre sus brazos.

-…-

-¿Estas continuando los estudios de tus antepasados?-

-No por favor! Esos estudios estaban desfasados! Yo los he mejorado!-

ZAS

Blandiendo su espada la joven destrozó una estantería de cajas… deshaciéndose en chispas de luz.

-Lo suponía…- murmuró la joven ofuscada por el odio.

-¿Lo habías percibido?- sonrió el hombre –Pero los muertos son realesssss-

-…- girando su espada sobre su mano la joven hundió la hoja en el suelo, enviando una onda expansiva, expandiéndose, deshaciendo todas las estanterías.

-¡!- agachándose en un instante la peliazul esquivo una hoja dorada, recibiendo una patada de una joven con capa blanca, retrocediendo unos pasos.

-¡Xenovia!- exclamó Le Fay.

FIU FIU FIU.

-¡!- deteniéndose en seco esquivando unas lanzas de luz, observando a una figura envuelta en una capa negra salir de entre las sombras.

-Estate quieta rubia de bote-

-Soy rubia natural!- convocando su cetro de combate.

-¿Tu… eres… Teresa?- exclamó Xenovia sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces aquí Xenovia?- preguntó la rubia blandiendo a [Nightmare].

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? ¿Qué haces con este hombre?-

-Mi misión es protegerlo, es una orden directa del Camarlengo!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Te lo he dicho… A tus compatriotas de Turín… Me los entrego el Camarlengo!- estalló en risas el hombre.

-¡Von Hohenheim!- exclamó la peliazul avanzando hacia el hombre, en un instante la rubia lo detuvo con la [Excalibur] en mano.

-¿Qué haces aquí Xenovia? ¿Te estas revelando a la Iglesia?- alzando su espada.

-¡Apártate!-

-No-

-¡Que te apartes!- rugió la peliazul.

-¿Qué esta pasando…?- susurro Le Fay seria.

-Yo os diré que pasa… Vosotras sois unas ratitas que se han metido en la boca del lobo… Y que han de desaparecer-

-¡!-

* * *

-Cagon la ostia!- exclamó el castaño girándose hacia la rubia –Nos vamos!-

-¿Q-que?-

-Le Fay y Xenovia están investigando a Hohenheim y seguro que Le Fay lo ha encontrado!-

-¿Y-y que pasa?-

-Yo soy ese tipo… Y erradico a las ratas!-

-¡!-

* * *

CLINC

CLANC

CLANC

-¡Detente Teresa! No tenemos porque pelear!- exclamó Xenovia blandiendo su espada contra la de la chica.

-¡Eres mi enemiga! Mi misión esta clara!- desapareciendo en otro espejismo.

-¡!- retrocediendo unos pasos nerviosa.

-…- pasando su mirada de las dos espadachines a la encapuchada.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-Tú eres la espía que llevaba unos días pajareando por la Santa Sede…-

-¿Oh? ¿Me habías visto?-

-Issei-sama te vió a kilómetros…-

-¿Issei?-

-¿Sabe Grigory que estas aquí?-

-¡!-

-Tardáis demasiado… Me esperaba más de ambas…- mascullo el hombre aburrido.

-¡!-

-He perdido completamente mi interés en vosotras…- girándose levemente, chasqueando los dedos, iluminándose una pared al final de la estancia, revelando la figura de un maniquí completamente blanco, sencillo, sin decoración alguna, de madera pulida, encadenado a la pared.

Con un agudo sonido empezó a dibujarse un círculo mágico en su pecho, haciéndolo temblar repetidamente.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Teresa.

-El fruto de mis experimentos…- explico el hombre, observando al maniquí liberarse de las cadenas, cayendo con un sonido agudo en el suelo, sosteniéndose entre chirridos –Mi mayor creación… Mimo-

-¿Mimo?-

-Pronto entenderéis porque… Mátalos a todos!-

-¡!-

La marioneta, ladeando su cabeza bruscamente arranco a correr sn previo aviso, plantándose frente a Xenovia.

-¡Corte Cruzado!- exclamó Xenovia blandiendo su espada, impactando en el pecho del maniquí, destrozándolo, enviando sus piezas por toda la sala.

-…-

-No es tanto como parecía…- murmuró Teresa.

-¡Apártate!- exclamó Le Fay observando al maniquí recomponerse, corriendo a cuatro patas por el suelo, saltando sobre Xenovia, que lo repelió con la gran espada, enviándolo contra el techo.

El maniquí, sin inmutarse salto de nuevo sobre ella, tirándola al suelo.

-¡Xenovia!- exclamó Teresa blandiendo su espada contra el maniquí, enviándolo contra la pared -¿estas bien?-

-S-si…- levantándose lentamente.

-¡[Espiral de fuego]!- exclamó Le Fay envolviendo al maniquí en fuego.

Sin inmutarse la marioneta salto de la tormenta de fuego avanzando hacia la rubia espadachina.

[Nightmare]

Creando decenas de copias de ella alrededor de la marioneta dio un paso a un lado, blandiendo su espada hacia la marioneta.

-¡!- ignorando las ilusiones la marioneta cogio a la desprevenida rubia del cuello.

-Ella es tu aliada… ¿Qué estas haciendo?- exclamó la encapuchada.

-Ella es una inútil… Estate en silencio, podrías acabar igual- respondió el hombre.

-¡Destruction!- exclamó Xenovia plantándose a un costado del maniquí, cortando ascendentemente, creando una onda expansiva que destrozo de nuevo al maniquí.

-¿Pero de que esta echo ese tío?- exclamó horrorizada Teresa quitándose la mano del cuello, arrojándolo a un lado.

-¿Madera de nogal bañada en agua mineralizada con magicita?- preguntó la maga rubia.

-No eres una genio por nada…- sonrió el hombre.

-Pero el secreto no es ese… Cuando recibe un impacto lo convierte en energía y lo expulsa separando las piezas… Algo imposible para un ser orgánico…-

-Exacto-

-¡Corte Cruzado!- exclamó Xenovia sorprendiéndose enormemente al ver la marioneta esquivar por completo su ataque.

-No se llama Mimo por nada… Aprende y memoriza todo lo que ve…-

-¡!- la peliazul observo horrorizada al maniquí tomarla de la frente, apretando con fuerza su cráneo.

-Un arma interesante… Pero has escogido un mal momento para ponerla a prueba- siseo la maga rubia.

-¿Y eso porque?-

-¿Porque yo pienso partirle la cara de cubo de pintura que tiene?- exclamó cierto castaño tomando a la marioneta del cuello con un guantelete rojo.

Rompiéndola sin apenas esfuerzo, chutando la cabeza con el pie.

Partiendo el brazo que sujetaba a Xenovia con [Ruler], pateando el cuerpo de la marioneta, alejándola unos metros.

Levantando la [Destruction] con el pie del mango, tomando la hoja con su guantelete observando sin prisa como la marioneta saltaba hacia el, cortando su otro brazo con [Destruction], esquivando la marioneta, cercenado sus dos piernas con un corte rápido de ambas espadas, acabando agachado.

Levantándose lentamente, observando a la marioneta intentando unir sus piezas cortadas.

[Ruler]

-Mimobecil… Según Le Fay puedes absorber el daño… Prueba con esto cretino!- hundiendo la [Excalibur Destruction] envuelta en poder en el pecho del maniquí.

CRICRICRICRI

Temblando erráticamente el maniquí empezó a agrietarse, estallando en millones de astillas de madera.

Casualidad o no, un pequeño circuito choco rodando a los pies de la encapuchada, que lo tomo sin prisa alguna.

-No esta mal, nada mal… Así que este es el poder del Seiken Hyodo…- siseo la encapuchada.

-Preciosa… Tiene un culo de vértigo y unos melones grandes y respingones… No los ocultes así!- rió Issei.

-¡!-

-Con ese largo cabello morena oculto… Es un desperdicio!-

-…-

-¿No me recuerdas? Te pedí de tomar un café en la celebración de la graduación!-

-¿La conoces?- exclamó Xenovia.

-Dragones, dragones… Realmente son fascinantes…- exclamó el holograma contento, extasiado –Me habéis ofrecido un espectáculo divino! Millones de gracias!- haciendo una reverencia.

-Tu juguete esta muerto… Y aunque te hayas marchado pienso dar contigo- apuntándole con [Ruler].

-¿Eso es una advertencia?- preguntó el hombre.

-Es una amenaza… Intentar matar a mis chicas equivale a vuestra sentencia de muerte!-

-Jojojojojo. De acuerdo acepto… Búscame donde empezó el calendario de nuestra era… Allí continuaremos nuestro juego- desapareciendo por completo.

-Yo también me marcho… No me pagan para esto…- ocultándose en las sombras la encapuchada desapareció tal cual había llegado.

-Pse…- envainando a [Ruler], caminando hasta la peliazul, arrodillándose frente a la chica -¿estas bien?-

-S-si…-

-Menos mal que has venido… Esto se estaba poniendo feo- murmuró Le Fay caminando hasta el chico.

-¿Ese era Von Hohenheim?-

-El mismo lo ha confirmado-

-¡Le Fay! ¡Por Chichigami! ¿Qué traes puesto?- exclamó Issei babeando.

-¡!- observando su atuendo, cubriéndose inútilmente con sus manos la chica chilló abochornada, huyendo de la sala a toda prisa.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Ravel saliendo su escondite.

-Esto es lo que significa ser del Shiseiten preciosa… ¿Sigues interesada en el puesto?-

-Solo lamento no haber podido ser de ayuda…- murmuró la rubia.

-La próxima vez no será igual- sonriendo levemente.

-¡Suerte que has venido Seiken Hyodo!- exclamó la rubia corriendo hasta el.

-Tú eras… Teresa…-

-Si! Si!-

-¿Y tu misión era la de…?-

-Proteger y custodiar a Von Hohenheim pero no se que ha debido de pasar…-

[Ruler]

-¡!-

-Ah… ah…- cayendo de rodillas con la mirada perdida.

-Issei… ¿Qué?-

-A partir de ahora trabajas para mí… Aquí no ha ocurrido nada. Paracelsus te traicionó, a ti y a la causa de la Santa Sede, robó los documentos necesarios, el material de laboratorio y en confabulación con un ángel caído te plantó cara… Te defendiste y huiste como te fue posible… Huyó al Medio Oriente, deducido por sus palabras… ¿Lo has entendido?-

-Siiiii…- murmuró la rubia ausentemente.

-Y ciertamente lo ha hecho… Aquí apenas queda nada…- mascullo Issei analizando los restos de la sala, acercándose a los enormes tubos de ensayo –Cadáveres… ¿Así le dio la vida a los muñecos?- observando a decenas de muñecos colgados de la pared, en la pared frontal de un largo pasillo lleno de tubos, todos los mimos incompletos -¿Cuántas vidas se habrá tomado?-

-¿Qué ha sido eso Issei-sama?-

-No te acerques Ravel… Quédate con Xenovia-

-¿?-

-Eso… ha sido el poder de [Excalibur Ruler], somete las voluntades de mis rivales-

-Oh…- observando al chico tomar a la rubia en brazos.

-¿Xenovia puedes caminar?-

-Si, si- levantándose.

-Ravel, pégale fuego al edificio-

-¡!-

-Que no quede rastro alguno de todo esto-

-Como ordene Issei-sama…- murmuró la rubia observando al chico marcharse junto a la peliazul, dándose la vuelta la chica envolvió sus manos en fuego…

* * *

-¿Cuál es su cama?- preguntó el castaño entrando en el piso de la peliazul.

-Como es una estudiante de intercambio tiene una habitación con literas… Aquella de allí- señaló Xenovia una puerta en concreto.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Issei-sama?- preguntó Le Fay entrando en la cocina, preparando café.

-Investigar… Hemos y vamos a darle caza a ese cabron- dejando a la chica en la cama, volviendo al comedor, cerrando la puerta del dormitorio.

-¿Por qué? Hemos acabado con su obra y hemos roto su relación con la Iglesia- exclamó Ravel.

-La encapuchada era una caído… Recibía ayuda aparte de la Iglesia Católica- dijo Issei.

-¿Grigory?-

-Me extrañaría- serio –Pero esa marioneta… Estoy seguro de que es solo un prototipo… Y luego esta el que pensaba hacer la Iglesia con semejante arma…-

-Necesitamos información…- susurro Le Fay dejando unas tazas de café sobre la mesa.

-Y sabemos donde esta la información…- mascullo Issei.

-¿Cuándo partimos?- preguntó Xenovia.

-Eso tomará su tiempo Xenovia, tengo algo en mente… Ahora descansad… Id a casa… Te pediré un permiso libre de una semana… Vuelve a Lemuria y ayuda a Ravel con su entrenamiento-

-¿?-

-¿No viene Issei-sama?- preguntó Le Fay curiosa.

-No, yo tengo una misión en Rusia, si permanezco demasiado tiempo desaparecido Cao Cao y Balba sospecharán-

-Oh…-

-Sed buenas- sonrió Issei levantándose pesadamente, caminando hasta la puerta.

-Issei-sama- susurro Le Fay tomándolo del brazo delicadamente.

-Dime Fay-

-Debería de descansar…-

-Estoy bien tranquila- sonrió el castaño.

-Y deberíamos de hablar de algo en concreto…- mirando tímidamente a la peliazul.

-Cuando vuelva… ¿Vale?-

-Dese prisa… Sea cuidadoso… y vuelva de una pieza- susurro la rubia.

-Siempre lo soy!- besando la frente de la chica –Cuidaos chicas!- despidiéndose de las chicas, marchándose rápidamente.

* * *

**-Lemuria – Continente Perdido-**

-Bien, me marcharé de inmediato…- exclamó Issei tomando unos documentos, levantándose de su asiento en la mesa del Consejo, saliendo de la sala a toda prisa, recorriendo los adornados pasillos de la sede central de la [Brigada del Khaos].

-Issei…- murmuró Xenovia apoyada en uno de los pilares del pasillo, pálida, con los ojos rojos, llorosos.

-¡Xenovia!- exclamó Issei corriendo hacia ella -¿Qué ha pasado?- tomándola entre sus brazos.

-Issei… Issei…- murmuró la chica abrazando al chico con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de el, empezando a llorar desconsolada.

-¿Qué ha pasado Xenovia?- preguntó el chico preocupado.

-huaaaaaa-

-…- mirando a banda y banda el chico concentro algo de su poder, apareciendo en lo alto de la torre Boobie, en la estancia principal, sentándose en el sofá, tomándose su tiempo para que la chica se calmara.

-L-lo siento… Tú tienes que estar…-

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para mis chicas…-

-Issei… Siempre… Siempre has estado por mí… Desde aquel día… Has hecho tantas cosas por mí…-

-Mi preciosa Xenovia lo merece todo…- acariciando la espalda de la chica.

-Nunca te lo he agradecido…-

-Nunca te pedí nada-

-Ni te hice caso…-

-No suelo inspirar confianza-

-Dios esta muerto…-

-…¿Quién?-

-Von Hohenheim…-

-…-

-¿Ese era el secreto?...-

-…-

-Perdóname… Perdóname por no hacerte caso…-

-Ya he contactado al Camarlengo… Tomate un par de semanas libres… Quédate con Fay y Ravel… Tómatelo con calma… En un par de días estaré de vuelta y haré lo imposible para borrar por completo todo rastro de dolor que pueda hacerte sufrir…-

-Issei…- abrazando al chico con más fuerza, llorando destrozada.

* * *

**-Días más tarde – Lemuria – Torre Boobie Heaven-**

-Lo dicho! No hay nada mejor para quitar las penas que una buena sesión de compras rematado con un buen parfait de chocolate!- exclamó Ravel contenta.

-No me siento mucho mas aliviada… Si eso cansada de cargar bolsas y de discutir con otras chicas…- murmuró Xenovia.

-¡Eso es porque aun no le has cogido el truco!- exclamó Ravel.

-Nos hemos fundido una autentica pasta… Espero que Issei-sama no vea el desfalco a su tarjeta…- murmuró Le Fay preocupada.

-Imposible no ver la sableada que le hemos pegado a su tarjeta de crédito- dijo Xenovia seria –Habrá que prepararse para el castigo-

-¿De que castigo hablas?- saliendo del ascensor, dejando las bolsas en el recibidor.

-¿Quién es la chica mas guapa? ¿Quién es?- exclamó Issei en la lejania.

-Oh! Ya ha vuelto!- exclamó Ravel contenta, corriendo por el pasillo principal.

-Que monaaaaaaa- chilló emocionado el castaño.

-¿Issei… sama?- murmuró Ravel desde la entrada, junto a Xenovia e Irina.

-Oh, buenos días chicas!- exclamó Issei radiante, con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué… es… eso?- preguntó la chica señalando a las piernas del chico, en donde, escondida tras ellas, un camisón blanco se ocultaba, una mata de cabello albino con unas orejas de gato plateadas, a juego con una cola, observando tímidamente a las recién llegadas con unos asustadizos ojos amarillos.

-Shironeeeee! Di hola a mama!- exclamó Issei.

-¿M…a…m….a?- preguntó Ravel con un tic en el ojo.

-Os presento a Shirone… Mi hija secreta!-

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

**-Castillo Gremory-**

-¡C-como se ha atrevido!- exclamó cierta pelirroja furiosa, apretando los puños, irradiando una poderosísima aura demoníaca, con una deprimida morena a un lado de la habitación.

-¿Ria…tan?- preguntó Sirzechs asustado, en la puerta de la habitación.

-A pasado de mi! A PASADO DE MI!- rugió la pelirroja -¡MI PROPIO PROMETIDO A PASADO DE MI!-

-B-bueno, estrictamente hablando…-

ZUMMM

-…- retrocediendo unos pasos asustado al ver la puerta desintegrarse.

-¡Pienso vengarme!- exclamó la pelirroja –Seré el pibonazo mas sexy! La mujer mas hermosa! Sexy! Provocativa! Calientabraguetas del maldito mundo! Tendré unos melones de infarto! Una cintura bien estrecha con unas piernazas de modelo! El cabello bien largo… Y cuando sea la mujer mas atractiva de todas lo seduciré! Y lo ignoraré! Lo mataré de celos! Le enseñaré que a mi ÉL no me puede ignorar! Mi amor no se desprecia a la ligera!-

-¿De que amor hab…-

ZUMMM

ZUMM

ZUMMM

ZUMMM

-Vete preparando Issei Hyodo… Porque pienso ocupar los sueños húmedos del resto de tu vida!- chilló la pequeña pelirroja con una risa diabólica.

-Así me gusta hija mía…- sonrió divertida Benelana, escondida en el armario –Trae al dragón a nuestra familia… El mejor marido que podíamos conseguirte… Mil veces antes Issei-kun que el pajarraco del Phenex. Jojojojojo. Seduce a Issei Hyodo!-

* * *

**-Continuará-**

* * *

Finito!

Dije un mes… Pero no podido evitarlo! Casi se ha escrito solo!

Esto se ha separado bastante de lo que tenia en mente… Pero no pasa nada! El resultado creo que es satisfactorio!

Ahora si, me centro en [Dragón del Génesis], antes del viernes 8 de Agosto tendré el próximo capitulo y el "05; Gata perdida" reeditado.

Que pocos reviews que responder… ¬¬

* * *

**ZeroKaien**

Gracias!

**FireAkai15**

Me alegro de que te guste! Cuídate!

**Guest**

Me alegra que te guste y haber aclarado dudas!

Sigue leyendo!

**Richy Escorpy**

Espero que no fuese demasiado dura, el resto ya es más "ligerito".

Coste… Cuanto más quieres mas pagas…

Cuídate!

* * *

Ahora si, la tercera y ultima parte la acabaré… en unas semanas quizás.

Volveré a centrar mi atención en [Dragón del Génesis], hay mucho que hacer…

Nos vemos peña!


End file.
